Online Catch
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de MaiTai1327] Jack Craword conçoit un plan pour attirer Hannibal hors de sa cachette… en postant le profil de Will sur un site de rencontre en ligne. Sans l'accord de Will, bien sûr. Se passe après la saison 2. Hannibal/Will, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Online Catch**

 **Résumé :** Jack Craword conçoit un plan pour attirer Hannibal hors de sa cachette… en postant le profil de Will sur un site de rencontre en ligne. Sans l'accord de Will, bien sûr. Se passe après la saison 2. Hannibal/Will, slash.

 **Auteur** : MaiTai1327, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire cette histoire

 **NdA** : Spoilers pour toute la saison 2. Rated T à cause de scènes de slash modérées, de mentions de sexe hétéro, de langage grossier, de consommation d'alcool et d'abus de médicaments clairement montrés, et des mentions de violence typique de la série.

 **NdT :** Alors je me lance dans une traduction un peu plus longue que d'habitude, avec treize chapitres. La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver, même si je travaille en même temps sur une traduction d'un autre Hannigram et que je reprends les cours demain TT ! Mais j'essayerai quand même de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Sinon, que dire sur cette histoire ? Elle est plus légère que les autres que j'ai pu traduire, mais après la fin de la saison 3, j'avais besoin d'un peu de légèreté… je suis sûre que vous comprendrez ;D Et elle m'a bien amusée, alors je me suis dit que j'allais vous la faire partager…

Comme d'habitude, le lien de l'histoire : s/10806607/1/Online-Catch, mais si vous voulez lire la fic en anglais (ce que je ne peux que vous conseiller :D ) le lien est dans les favoris et celui du profil de l'auteur est sur mon profil…

Bref, enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Plans**

Jack Crawford voulait vraiment parler de son idée à Will. Tandis qu'il traversait le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la maison solitaire, il était toujours profondément perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer son plan d'une manière pas trop gênante. Quand il considéra que ses répliques potentielles étaient prêtes, il appuya sur la sonnette d'un geste ferme.

Pas de réponse.

Jack fit un geste inconscient pour ajuster le col de son manteau. Cinq mois avaient passé, mais les cicatrices continuaient d'être douloureuses. Est-ce que ça allait être comme ça toute sa vie ? Ou devait-il juste être plus patient, jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse ?

Quand il n'entendit pas les pas de Graham se rapprocher, il poussa le bouton de la sonnette, encore. Et encore.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Il décida d'essayer de voir si la porte d'entrée était fermée, et elle s'ouvrit à sa première tentative.

Quand Jack entra, il aperçut Will dans le salon, allongé sur le vieux canapé grinçant qui avait une couleur vague et usée de vert-brun. Will dormait avec la moitié de ses membres qui pendaient dans le vide d'une manière peu confortable. Crawford entra dans la pièce, et Graham ouvrit ses yeux injectés de sang en relevant légèrement la tête. « J…Jack ? »

« Vous allez bien ? » risqua Jack.

Un grognement apathique et sourd. « Euh… Je… oui, je suis juste… Je prends encore beaucoup de médicaments… à cause… à cause de la blessure, vous savez, » bafouilla Will. Il laissa ensuite retomber sa tête sur le bras du canapé.

Crawford jeta un regard à la bouteille de scotch vide posée sur la table basse. L'odeur caractéristique de l'alcool qui émanait de la veste bon marché et tachée qui recouvrait les épaules du jeune homme était plutôt évocatrice, elle aussi.

« Est-ce que vous avez bu tout ça tout seul ? » La voix de Jack, de stupéfaite, devint inquiète. « Will, c'est vraiment dangereux, surtout avec tous vos médicaments. »

« Je vais bien. » Will ferma ses yeux avec lassitude, en murmurant, « Je suis juste… je suis juste fatigué et j'ai besoin de dormir. Est-ce que vous pourriez revenir plus tard, à un autre moment ? »

Oui, Jack voulait vraiment lui parler de cette idée. Mais alors qu'il se tenait là et qu'il regardait le visage brisé et froissé de Graham, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le pauvre homme était vraiment misérable, à la fois mentalement et physiquement, et que le bouleverser avec ses plans et ses idées serait de la cruauté pure. Il n'était même pas sûr que Will était dans un état où il pouvait comprendre plus que deux ou trois phrases cohérentes.

Alors, Crawford alla plutôt dans la chambre de Will et chercha une couverture bleuâtre sans trop de poils de chien dessus, et revint la poser sur les épaules de Graham. Will tressaillit lorsqu'il toucha son bras, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Jack comprit que c'était inutile de rester. Will n'était pas techniquement en danger de mort, et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il se sentit coupable de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite plus tôt, et il se promit de repasser le lendemain pour vérifier que Graham allait bien.

Lorsqu'il partit rejoindre sa voiture, en tapotant pensivement son badge retrouvé du FBI sous son long manteau noir, il eut la vague idée que peut-être, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu demander la permission de Will, en sachant que la réponse à son idée aurait été, sans aucun doute, 'Non'.

Et maintenant il saisissait la première excuse valable, la condition misérable de Graham…

Jack essaya rapidement d'écarter cette pensée, parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment. Non. Il voulait le faire bien, mais à voir l'état impossible dans lequel Will était, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et c'était ainsi. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour plus de questionnements.

* * *

Bedelia Du Maurier avait imaginé que son séjour en Europe serait bien plus excitant que ce qu'il s'était avéré être. Elle s'était attendue à ce que sa fuite avec Hannibal soit l'aventure de sa vie, un vrai mystère irrésoluble. Maintenant, elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était terriblement trompée.

Son ancien collègue était incapable de surmonter le passé, et il ne se concentrait que sur la sombre déception qu'il ressentait à cause de la trahison de Will. Et, puisque Bedelia était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une thérapeute, il partageait toutes ses pensées sur le sujet avec elle.

Tous les deux jours, Hannibal était déterminé à se convaincre que la façon dont Will l'avait poignardé dans le dos – métaphoriquement parlant – était la fin de tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec le jeune homme… Mais les autres jours, il partageait de longs monologues avec le docteur Du Maurier, à propos de ses plans pour trouver une manière d'envoyer des signes à Will… De se faufiler à nouveau dans sa tête… De l'empêcher d'oublier… De se rappeler à lui… De rester avec lui, de loin…

Au départ, Bedelia avait essayé de lui lister les raisons rationnelles pour lesquelles Hannibal devrait laisser derrière lui ses souvenirs de Will et tourner son attention complète vers le futur – qui n'impliquerait pas Will, d'aucune manière que ce soit. Après avoir vu que ces tentatives étaient vaines, elle avait essayé de dévier simplement le sujet, mais, tôt ou tard, toutes leurs conversations finissaient par être centrées sur Will.

Maintenant, elle ne s'en donnait même plus la peine. Elle s'était habituée aux changements d'avis d'Hannibal sur Graham, et il ne lui fallait qu'un battement de cil, le matin, pour savoir si le docteur Lecter était dans un de ses jours 'Renonçons à Will' ou un de ceux où il ne faisait que créer sans cesse des plans risqués pour attirer à nouveau l'attention de Will, et le tourmenter à distance.

Bedelia comprenait que ce n'était pas facile pour Hannibal. Pour un psychopathe avec un complexe de dieu mal réprimé, rien ne pouvait être pire que d'être confronté au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas posséder la chose qu'il voulait le plus. Et le souhait de vengeance sombre et brûlant de son orgueil blessé tourmentait Lecter comme du poison. Mais pour le docteur Du Maurier, ça commençait à être de moins en moins intéressant.

Et, au final, tous leurs dialogues étaient aspirés inévitablement par l'obsession languissante et vaine d'Hannibal envers son seul ami.

Un vendredi matin, alors que Bedelia était assise à la table ronde en marbre poli et brillant du restaurant de l'hôtel, elle commença à sentir que c'était vraiment trop pour elle.

Hannibal était assis en face d'elle, dans son costume trois-pièces fait sur mesure, brun-rouge, avec une cravate aux dessins assortis et une chemise crème. Le docteur mangeait lentement une salade. Bedelia avait fini son omelette depuis longtemps, puisqu'elle n'avait fait qu'écouter, tandis qu'Hannibal faisait de longues pauses de plusieurs minutes entre chaque bouchée pour parler des détails de la nouvelle idée qui lui était apparue pendant la nuit.

C'était un des jours 'Je ne laisserai pas Will oublier sa traîtrise jusqu'à la fin des temps', alors Bedelia devait écouter une explication approfondie sur la façon dont Hannibal voulait envoyer un message distant à Graham sous la forme d'un corps mutilé – d'une manière que seul Will serait capable de comprendre.

Cependant, quand elle comprit que le train de pensées que le docteur Lecter avait décrit pendant tout le petit-déjeuner n'était que le premier pas d'un plan bien plus complexe qu'il venait tout juste de commencer à expliquer, le docteur Du Maurier ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si tenace ? » demanda-t-elle en espérant pouvoir changer la direction de la conversation avant qu'elle ne soit forcée de tout apprendre du plan.

Hannibal était sur le point de piquer une demi-crevette avec sa fourchette, mais sa main se figea au milieu du mouvement. Bedelia attendit la réponse habituelle sur la vengeance et la trahison, mais le visage du docteur Lecter devint étrangement pâle et crispé, et puis, il admit soudainement, « Je veux toujours son amitié. »

Le docteur Du Maurier sentit de la tristesse passer dans son esprit.

« Est-ce que vous comprenez l'impossibilité de ce souhait ? » répondit-elle avec sérieux. « Vous ne pouvez pas le contrôler. Si vous le faisiez, il ne vous intéresserait plus. Une marionnette soumise n'est pas ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous vous ennuieriez avec lui, vous ne pourriez pas le respecter pour qui il est et pour ce que son esprit dissimule. Toute la beauté que vous admirez maintenant s'effriterait devant vos yeux si vous le voyiez perdre sa personnalité propre et les choses qui le rendent fort et unique… Mais s'il reste qui il est, il vous trahira toujours. Ne le voyez-vous pas ? »

Hannibal maintint le contact visuel, froid et vide comme un reptile. « Je comprends, oui. »

« Alors pourquoi n'abandonnez-vous pas ? »

« Parce que j'en suis incapable. »

Et, l'instant d'après, le docteur Lecter continuait d'expliquer son plan inutile, encore.

* * *

Jack était assis à son bureau du FBI et regardait l'écran de son palmtop. Il avait passé les dernières heures à chercher des sites de rencontre pour adultes qui vivaient dans les quatre coins du monde. Il avait rejeté d'abord ceux qui s'étaient avéré être douteux ou frivoles, et il avait revérifié ceux qui semblaient être des pages web respectables et fiables pour trouver un partenaire, pour une relation sur le long terme.

Il cherchait le bon site pour poster le profil de Will.

Il se sentait satisfait alors qu'il réfléchissait à son plan en cliquant de fenêtre en fenêtre. _Ça va énerver ce connard comme pas possible. Voir que Will récupère de ses tortures aussi vite… Que Will cherche une vie paisible avec une femme décente et gentille, et essaie de bâtir des relations normales avec des êtres humains normaux… Ce monstre ne sera pas capable d'ignorer le fait qu'il perde aussi facilement l'influence qu'il croyait avoir sur son ancien ami… Et s'il contacte Will, je serais là pour le leurrer dans un piège et l'attraper._

Jack s'arrêta un moment pour laisser l'idée emplir sa tête désir brûlant et déterminé de réussir, puis il retourna à sa recherche pour le bon site.

Bedelia était seule dans le salon de l'hôtel, sous un palmier planté dans un pot en bois derrière son fauteuil. Elle tenait son iPad sur son genou gauche, et résolvait une grille de mot-croisés qu'elle avait déjà finie des dizaines de fois. C'était toujours plus intéressant que d'écouter les réflexions interminables d'Hannibal sur Will Graham dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient au quatrième étage.

Elle aurait voulu avoir un travail ou une occupation sur son temps libre, qui pourrait remplir ses journées. Mais elle avait été d'accord avec Hannibal sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas se montrer à un événement public ou chercher un travail avant la fin de l'année, pour éviter d'attirer sur elle une attention malvenue. Alors, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rester dans sa chambre ou dans un coin de l'hôtel, et passer son temps sur Internet.

C'est probablement cette inactivité solitaire et insipide qui la conduisit à cliquer pour la première fois sur la page appelée International Love.

TBC…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**NdT** : Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'en profite pour remercier celles qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent ^^

Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi et je ne fais que traduire la fic de MaiTai1327. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Commencement**

 **.**

Will se réveilla avec un mal de tête lancinant. Le soleil s'était déjà levé, et les rayons de lumière vifs et éblouissants se glissaient dans la pièce à travers les fentes des volets. Au début, il ramena la couverture sur son visage pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière, puis la nausée due à sa gueule de bois le força à se lever.

Lorsqu'il leva ses pieds du canapé, tous ses muscles semblèrent se remplir immédiatement d'une douleur cinglante, suivie d'une insensibilité léthargique. Will essaya de se rappeler la façon dont il était arrivé dans cette position allongée si peu confortable, mais il ne put s'en souvenir.

Avant de se perdre trop profondément dans sa perte de mémoire qui créait un fossé sombre dans son esprit, il se tourna et boitilla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour vomir. Puis il maintint son visage sous l'eau froide jaillissante, la laissant le réveiller jusqu'à un degré de conscience plus sûr.

En retournant dans le salon, Will commença à chercher une gorgée de whisky mais, à sa désagréable surprise, il trouva la bouteille vide. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la veille, il avait réussi à boire toute la bouteille de scotch qu'il gardait au fond d'un placard de la cuisine et qu'il avait reçue, des années auparavant, comme cadeau de Noël de la part de ses élèves de l'Académie du FBI. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien mis à part quelques gorgées qui brillaient au fond de trois ou quatre bouteilles de vin poussiéreuses sur la table de sa cuisine. Mais c'était largement suffisant pour commencer la journée.

Will dut chanceler jusqu'à la salle de bain pour essayer d'être présentable, pour qu'il puisse quitter sa maison dans une condition appropriée et acheter quelque chose à boire, malgré le sentiment constant et douloureux de nausée dans son estomac dû à la seule idée de boire à nouveau de l'alcool.

Mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était redevenir sobre et laisser ses pensées s'éclaircir dans sa tête. Tout plutôt que ça… Même la vodka bon marché, boueuse et contrefaite vendue dans la petite boutique derrière la station d'essence, l'endroit le plus proche où il pouvait acheter de l'alcool.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réussir à écarter de son front une mèche de cheveux rebelle d'une main tremblante, la sonnette retentit bruyamment dans la maison. La bouche de Will se tordit. _Non… Pas encore un visiteur._ La visite soudaine de Jack Crawford, la veille, avait été assez embarrassante, si elle avait vraiment eu lieu. Avec un peu d'espoir, c'était juste un rêve d'ivrogne.

Will fit une dernière tentative pour arranger la condition misérable de ses cheveux poisseux et négligés, mais quand son geste se termina sans résultat visible, il haussa les épaules avec impatience, et se tourna vers une serviette pour essuyer les gouttes d'eau froides sur sa barbe de douze jours. Pendant ce temps, il espérait que la personne qui sonnait à sa porte finirait par se lasser et partir. Mais il comprit vite que ses espoirs avaient été trop grands. La sonnette continuait de retentir.

Encore. Et encore.

Will jura entre ses dents en se dirigeant vers la porte avec des pas incertains et lents. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit enfin, il trouva Jack Crawford sous le porche.

L'homme portait un manteau long et noir, avec une écharpe grise. Il avait une valise et des documents dans les mains.

« Bonjour. » Les cordes vocales de Will ne lui obéirent pas complètement pour former un mot intelligible, et les salutations qu'il prononça sonnèrent plus dures et grinçantes qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Bonjour, Will. Puis-je entrer ? »

« Si c'est vraiment nécessaire. » Will gardait ses yeux fixés sur un point dans le vide, au-dessus de l'épaule gauche de Crawford.

« Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez avec des tâches procédurales. »

Will ne s'écarta pas du passage pour laisser l'autre homme entrer, et demanda en un croassement rauque, « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme remplir ce formulaire, par exemple. » Jack lui montra les quelques papiers agrafés qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. « Ce n'est pas urgent, mais je pensais actualiser les données personnelles dans la base de données du FBI. Faire quelques tâches professionnelles, pour la forme… »

« Je ne travaille plus avec le Bureau. »

« Toutes les biographies doivent être actualisées, même celles des anciens associés. »

Will ne s'écartait pas ; il continuait à garder une de ses mains sur la poignée de la porte. « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'enquête me concernant ? »

« Non, c'est juste une procédure de routine à laquelle nous devons nous plier. » Jack fit tourner les papiers dans sa main. Le geste semblait secrètement nerveux.

« Écoutez, ça ne prendra pas plus de cinq minutes. Pourquoi vous ne remplieriez pas ce formulaire avec vos données personnelles, et puis je m'en irai ? »

La perspective que Jack parte aussi vite que possible allégea légèrement l'humeur de Will.

« D'accord, donnez-moi les papiers, » consentit-il, bien que de manière toujours léthargique.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement chargé d'espoir dans la manière dont Crawford le suivit alors que Will s'asseyait sur le canapé et plaçait les papiers devant lui, sur la table basse.

Will prit le stylo qu'il avait utilisé pour signer sa commande de fast-food, le week-end dernier, quand le livreur n'avait pas pu trouver le sien, et qu'il avait oublié là et laissé sur la table. Il commença à écrire les réponses aux questions du formulaire. Cependant, après avoir rempli les premiers champs avec ses données personnelles classiques, il trouva que la nature des questions suivantes était étrange.

« Quelle est ma chanson préférée ? » releva Will avec un ricanement, une grimace sans vie s'attardant sur ses lèvres. « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

« Je ne comprends pas non plus la raison derrière de telles questions, mais j'ai dû donner des informations comme ça dans mon propre formulaire, » dit Jack en regardant fixement le stylo de Will et en évitant son regard d'une manière suspecte. « Peut-être que ça a un lien avec la nouvelle politique d'emploi qu'ils ont commencée le mois dernier. Un environnement de bureau plus agréable pour les employés, et un tas d'autres directives modernes et inutiles. »

« Je passe mon tour pour ces absurdités, » gronda Will, et il repoussa le stylo et les papiers.

« Non, non, » protesta Jack avec une véhémence abrupte. « Encore quelque minutes, c'est tout ce que je demande. Il faut que ce soit fait. Vous savez, j'ai eu beaucoup de pression depuis que je suis revenu, et on attend de moi que je suive le protocole à la lettre. »

Will passa quelques secondes à imaginer comment il pourrait se débarrasser au plus tôt de Crawford, et il décida finalement de faire comme Jack voulait – ça augmenterait grandement les chances que l'agent s'en aille vite. Alors, il se prépara à remplir les blancs avec une moue résignée aux coins des lèvres.

« D'accord, » dit-il en reprenant son stylo. Mais ne pensez pas que je vais réfléchir longuement à mes réponses.

* * *

« Je crois que je devrais lui envoyer une oreille, pour commencer, dans une boîte en bois sculpté. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Hannibal s'enfonça dans le fauteuil couvert d'un velours violet profond, placé dans le coin de la chambre de l'hôtel cinq étoiles, considérée comme une suite de lune de miel. Ils s'y étaient installés en tant que couple fraîchement marié, deux jours plus tôt. Ses mains étaient posées sur un de ses genoux, ses yeux sombres et froids épinglés à la femme assise en face de lui.

Bedelia gardait son iPad sur ses genoux et tapait un message. Elle répondit, distraite, « Avant-hier, c'était un os de la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »

Hannibal lui répondit en sortant une longue explication psychologique, ce qui permit au docteur Du Maurier de diriger son attention sur le message qu'elle écrivait. Elle savait que la théorie du docteur Lecter allait durer, au mieux, quatre ou cinq minutes, avant qu'il ne lui pose une nouvelle question.

Bedelia trouvait le site International Love plutôt divertissant, et Hannibal ne se préoccupait pas qu'elle discute en ligne pendant qu'il parlait de Graham. Le docteur Lecter aurait pu parler à une pièce vide, ça n'aurait pas fait une grande différence tant il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

Et leur séjour inerte dans des hôtels devenait enfin un peu plus intéressant pour le docteur Du Maurier. Même si le banquier gallois avec lequel elle avait échangé des messages avait commencé à perdre de son charme après qu'il ait annoncé qu'il allait jouer au squash une après-midi, et qu'il avait écrit le lendemain qu'il s'était amusé la veille avec ses amis au club de golf. Et son anglais était d'une vulgarité mal réprimée, alors après quelques secondes de délibération, Bedelia l'avait supprimé de sa liste de contacts.

Mais l'homme d'affaire chilien gardait encore son attrait après six ou sept messages détaillés. Alors, elle composa une réponse amicale et plus longue sur son séjour à Paris.

* * *

Crawford s'assit dans son bureau, et ouvrit son palmtop. Il avait quelques remords pour avoir trompé Will avec le mensonge qu'il lui avait servi, sur les bases de données du FBI à actualiser, mais il se réconfortait avec l'excuse qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait demander ces détails à Will, autrement, s'il avait répondu aux questions avec sa seule intuition, le profil aurait été clairement faux. Et le docteur Lecter aurait été facilement capable de remarquer le piège. Non. Jack devait résoudre ça de la façon dont il l'avait fait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Il prit le papier sur lequel Will avait écrit ses réponses, et les copia dans les champs apparaissant sur son écran. Il commença à créer un profil pour Will sur le site appelé International Love.

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à taper prudemment, Jack finit d'entrer les données générales. Maintenant, les seules questions restantes concernaient les préférences pour les rendez-vous et les relations amoureuses. Il ne pouvait les poser à Will, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour y répondre. Après avoir choisi 'Intéressé uniquement par les femmes' et 'Pour une relations sérieuse' dans une liste étrangement longue, il eut à décider quel type de femme Will recherchait. En essayant de ne pas être trop spécifique, il choisit seulement quelques attentes classiques, comme une limite d'âge raisonnable et une attitude positive envers les chiens.

Quand ce fut fait, sa dernière tâche fut d'écrire quelque chose dans le champ de description général du profil. Il commença à se demander ce qui serait la phrase la plus énervante pour Hannibal, si le docteur Lecteur tombait sur le profil de Will.

Finalement, il tapa 'Je veux commencer une nouvelle vie et une famille', en supposant que c'était assez pour épingler Hannibal comme avec une aiguille. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas sembler trop bavard, ce fut la seule chose qu'il ajouta dans le champ de description.

Et puis, Jack ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre pour trouver la photo de Will la plus attirante dans la base de données du FBI.

* * *

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

NdT : Salut à tous et à toutes, pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Et merci encore à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review sur les chapitres précédents, je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire de MaiTai1327 vous emballe autant qu'elle m'a emballée moi :D Merci aussi à victoriaj que je n'ai pas pu remercier par PM ;)

Alors, sans plus attendre, voilà la suite (je vais essayer de poster deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et un autre le samedi, pour que vous n'ayez pas trop à attendre pour connaître la suite ;D)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Messages**

Jack comprit rapidement que mettre le profil de Will sur International Love avait été une horrible idée. Sa supposition initiale avait été qu'il devrait avoir à répondre à deux ou trois messages par jour, au plus. Après la mort de sa femme bien-aimée, il passait tout son temps lire seul, et il avait supposé qu'il aurait largement le temps, le soir après le travail, d'écrire des réponses astucieuses à tous les mails que Will recevrait. Il avait tort.

Dès la première heure après son inscription, une avalanche de messages commença à inonder la boîte mail qu'il avait créée pour Will sur le site, et, avec le temps, cette quantité ne fit que s'accroître.

Et puisqu'il ne voulait pas risquer de manquer un éventuel message d'Hannibal, il devait lire et répondre à tous les mails avec une diligence appropriée, même aux plus courts et aux plus idiots d'entre eux. Même s'il trouvait très improbable que le docteur Lecter essaie d'entrer en contact avec Will avec un message court plein d'erreurs grammaticales et d'émoticônes puériles, en appelant Will 'mon chéri' et en faisant des suggestions très sexuelles d'une manière des plus vulgaires, Jack était déterminé à ne rien laisser mettre de côté. Alors il donnait des réponses neutres à tous les mails jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne parfaitement clair que l'expéditrice n'était intéressée que par ce qu'elle avait dit au départ. Dans ce cas, Crawford supprimait rapidement son nom de la liste de contacts de Will et l'ajoutait à un dossier qu'il tenait sur son palmtop, sur les utilisateurs inintéressants.

Certaines femmes avaient paru très prometteuses, au début. Par exemple, certaines l'avaient appelé 'Will' même si Jack avait indiqué son nom comme étant William dans le profil, sans mentionner comment il préférait être appelé. Et d'autres posaient des questions sur son passé qui avaient retenu son attention. Mais toutes se révélèrent êtres hors de propos, après quelques temps.

Après trois semaines à passer toutes ses nuits online, à répondre aux messages les plus ennuyants ou outrageux qu'il avait jamais vu dans sa vie, ce n'était pas étonnant que Crawford commençât à perdre espoir.

* * *

Will rêvait encore d'Hannibal.

Ils avaient une séance dans le bureau du docteur, et ils parlaient d'une question hypothétique, sur la vie après la mort, peut-être, bien qu'après son réveil, Will ne put pas se rappeler en détail la conversation. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'étaient les ombres familières des étagères qui tombaient sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes, après avoir ouvert les yeux, il sentait toujours la présence d'Hannibal, et cela l'entoura de la peur sourde qu'une chose terrible soit arrivée, d'horreur… puis d'une chaleur étrangement familière et calme.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Will n'avait pas cessé de prendre ses antidouleurs après les trois mois que ses docteurs lui avaient suggérés, et qu'il avait même commencé à boire.

L'effet psychoactif lui ôtait sa capacité à ordonner des pensées claires, sur son passé et sur sa situation présente, ou à faire des plans pour l'avenir. De cette façon, il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, de considérer des idées rationnelles ou de comprendre en profondeur ce qui lui était arrivé. Ça le maintenait dans un brouillard constant et vacillant, et ça lui donnait quelques heures dans la nuit qu'il pouvait passer avec le docteur Lecter.

* * *

Hannibal se réveilla à la lumière pâle et tremblante de l'iPad de Bedelia qui dansait devant ses paupières. Elle tapait un autre message, étendue près de lui dans un peignoir de soie violet dans leur lit double et confortable.

Ça ne le gênait pas qu'elle écrive, d'habitude, mais cette fois il avait eu un rêve à propos de Will et son ancien bureau. Son ami était bouleversé à cause d'une scène de crime affreuse qu'il avait vue, et il était venu lui rendre visite pendant ses heures de travail. Hannibal avait essayé de le réconforter avec des paroles composées et apaisantes. Le docteur était sur le point de faire disparaître le froncement du front de Will, l'atmosphère du rêve était devenue plus douce… Et juste à cet instant, la lumière de l'iPad l'avait réveillé.

De mauvaise humeur, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran, mais la photo qu'il aperçut accidentellement fit rater un battement à son cœur. Il oublia immédiatement le déplaisir qu'il avait ressenti à son réveil… en voyant la photo de Will. Les yeux tristes, bleuâtres et tellement familiers réussirent à faire complètement disparaître la réalité, et la seule chose qui emplit la tête d'Hannibal fut son désir de continuer à regarder en eux aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Mais à cet instant, Bedelia quitta la page, et une fenêtre de dialogue vide et blanche prit la place de la photo.

Hannibal eut l'impression qu'un sortilège qui avait été jeté sur lui venait d'être rompu. Voir Will pendant une seconde était à la fois douloureux comme un coup de couteau et plaisant comme une gorgée d'eau fraîche pour un voyageur assoiffé perdu dans le désert.

Il se sentit un peu irrité par l'effet intense et soudain qu'avait eu la photo sur lui, et essaya de l'expliquer par son imprévisibilité après le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Les deux combinés devaient avoir été suffisants pour faire réagir son cerveau d'une manière aussi étonnante, avec un regard misérablement fasciné sur une simple photo.

Hannibal jeta un regard sur l'horloge électronique de l'hôtel, sur sa table de chevet. Il était minuit passé. Et il semblait simplement absurde que le docteur Du Maurier regarde la photo de Will Graham au milieu de la nuit, surtout dans une fenêtre qui rappelait à Hannibal le site de rencontre qu'elle utilisait. Non. Il avait dû l'imaginer. Ça faisait juste partie de son rêve.

Mais le désir de revoir la photo était plus fort que toute réflexion rationnelle, alors il risqua doucement la question, « Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos conversations privées, mais pourriez-vous me montrer la photo que vous regardiez à l'instant ? »

Les doigts magnifiquement manucurés et rapides à taper se gelèrent sur le clavier virtuel. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez réveillé, » lui donna-t-elle comme réponse évasive.

« Oui, je suis réveillé. »

La chambre resta silencieuse un temps.

« La photo, s'il vous plait, » répéta Hannibal.

« Oh, oui, la photo, » fit-elle écho avec un fantôme de sourire faux et forcé sur les lèvres.

Elle changea de fenêtre, et montra au docteur le profil d'un jeune homme sur le site de rencontre. L'homme sur la photo devait avoir trente-cinq ans, avec des cheveux courts et bruns, et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux bleu-vert avaient quelques ressemblances avec ceux, plus clairs, de Will, mais c'était tout…

Hannibal sentit un vide languissant s'ouvrir dans son cœur. La photo ne lui disait rien. Ce n'était pas Will. Ça n'avait jamais été Will.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il d'une voix basse. « Excusez-moi pour vous avoir interrompue. »

Et il se détourna, en fermant les yeux. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, alors, se dit-il. Sûrement, juste un rêve vague…

Mais ça faisait étrangement mal, et ça ne partit pas.

* * *

Jack avait commencé à découvrir les symptômes grandissants de l'irritation sur lui-même, durant les derniers jours, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un nouveau message que Will recevait sur le site International Love. Les réponses habituelles qu'il donnait l'ennuyaient, il en avait assez de lire les insinuations sexuelles disgracieuses, ou de répondre à des questions stupides, ou d'écouter les mensonges que se faisaient certaines utilisatrices à elles-mêmes sur leur âge ou sur leur physique, et surtout de l'absence totale d'indices qui suggéreraient que le docteur Lecter allait essayer de contacter Graham sous un pseudonyme.

Il était près de croire que toute cette idée n'était qu'une perte de temps inutile. Pourquoi Hannibal irait-il sur un site de rencontre en ligne ? Et même s'il le faisait, il ne vérifierait pas les profils des hommes, seulement ceux des femmes. Avec un programme chiffré que Crawford avait volé au laboratoire du FBI, il avait enlevé toutes les sécurités sur le profil de Will qui l'aurait caché si on le cherchait dans le site, mais c'était toujours de moins en moins probable qu'Hannibal ne fasse que trouver la page de Will.

Tout ce plan était inutile. Ce n'était que par chance pure que Jack n'avait pas embêté Graham avec les détails. Il serait juste passé pour un idiot avec son idée d'attraper un tueur en série à l'aide d'un site de rencontre. Risible.

Mais, à la fin de ce jour de complète résignation, Caroline123 lui envoya son premier message.

 _« Bonjour, Will. »_

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait écrit, mais c'était assez pour alerter immédiatement Crawford. Il avait toujours pensé que l'emploi du nom 'Will' était un bon signe, et l'accueil mi amical mi distant qui l'accompagnait était aussi notable. Et il y avait quelque chose à propos de son interlocutrice en général qui intéressa Jack en un battement de cil.

Sa photo était très sombre. Une femme était assise à la table ronde d'un café, se détournant un peu de l'appareil photo. Même dans le cas où Crawford l'aurait rencontrée plusieurs fois, il aurait été incapable de la reconnaître avec une telle photo. Et il n'y avait aucune raison évidente pour qu'elle ne montre pas son identité. Elle semblait plutôt élégante et jolie, de ce que Jack pouvait deviner de la petite photo floue. Grande, blonde, les cheveux bien coiffés… Une jupe blanche assortie à un chemisier bordeaux cintré… C'était tout ce que Crawford pouvait tirer de la photo mal éclairée.

Elle utilisait le nom de Caroline123, et disait avoir quarante ans dans son profil. Puisque Jack avait fixé la limite d'âge à quarante-deux ans pour les femmes qui pourraient intéresser romantiquement Will, il vit que Caroline rentrait dans le critère.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa photo mystérieuse qui attirait clairement son attention. Elle avait écrit très peu d'informations sur elle sur son profil, et n'avait même pas spécifié ses loisirs ou ses intérêts.

Jack commença avec une réponse neutre, courte et habituelle, en demandant à Caroline de lui en dire plus sur elle.

* * *

À suivre…

À samedi prochain ! Portez-vous bien, et pardonnez moi s'il reste des fautes… Je me suis relue, mais des étourderies peuvent encore filtrer ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**NdT :** Comme toujours, je ne suis que la traductrice de l'histoire de MaiTai1327.

Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, et aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma traduction ;)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le cadeau**

Voir par accident la photo de Will sur l'écran de l'iPad de Bedelia eut un impact extraordinaire sur l'humeur d'Hannibal. Le docteur Du Maurier voyait ça comme un signe plein d'espoir. Hannibal avait commencé à parler de moins en moins, cloitré dans le silence pendant de longues heures, et le seul sujet qu'il mentionnait lors des rares moments où il parlait était son plan – qui ne changeait plus – d'envoyer une oreille coupée à Will.

Bedelia devinait que le docteur Lecter était de plus en plus près de ravaler son orgueil et d'implémenter vraiment au moins une de ses idées. Il avait juste besoin d'être poussé dans la bonne direction. Et le docteur Du Maurier avait son propre plan de prêt, pour lequel ce changement était le bienvenu.

Après un jour passé au Louvre, ils s'assirent non loin de là, dans un café. Bedelia commanda un sorbet au goût de vin rouge et de raisin Brun Fourca, puis elle se tourna vers Hannibal, qui faisait des mouvements abstraits pour lisser encore plus la manche gauche de sa veste grise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous semblez absorbé dans vos pensées. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, Hannibal était enveloppé dans ses pensées de Will, et il commença à expliquer son plan habituel d'envoyer une boîte avec une oreille.

Quand le docteur Lecter s'interrompit pendant une seconde, Bedelia inséra rapidement la question qu'elle avait préparée. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas encore envoyée ? Vous en parlez depuis au moins huit jours. »

L'ai méditatif sur le visage d'Hannibal devint un peu forcé. Il donna une réponse tardive et réservée, « J'attends encore le bon moment. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

Le coup soudain de la réplique brève de Bedelia fit se relever les sourcils presque invisibles du docteur Lecter, sous la surprise. Elle lui répondit à son air interrogateur avec un regard réfléchi et sérieux. Un silence pensif s'attarda entre eux alors qu'ils restaient assis sans bouger, se fixant dans les yeux sans ciller.

Finalement, Hannibal fut le premier à se détourner légèrement pour regarder les passants.

« Peut-être », admit-il doucement, « que j'attends que ce soit _lui_ qui fasse le premier mouvement. »

Le docteur Du Maurier croisa ses bras et s'adossa contre sa chaise en répondant, « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, exactement ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'attentes concrètes. Je veux juste voir qu'il est incapable de m'oublier. »

Bedelia savait que sa réponse allait blesser Hannibal, mais elle comprit également qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de se faire comprendre.

« Vous savez très bien qu'il est capable de vivre sans vous, même s'il est brisé et torturé. C'est vous qui êtes incapable de passer à autre chose, » dit-elle sans ciller. « Et je pense que la seule raison qui vous fait hésiter à lui envoyer quelque chose, c'est que vous sentez, inconsciemment, que ça serait la preuve manifeste de ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous ne pouvez pas l'oublier, alors qu'il essaie de rebâtir sa vie sur les ruines que vous avez laissées derrière vous. »

Bedelia ne le montra pas, mais elle n'était pas persuadée de la vérité de ses mots, sur le fait que Will soit vraiment capable de vivre avec les conséquences de l'amitié abominable et magnifique qu'il avait eue avec le docteur Lecter. Mais elle voulait secouer l'attente inactive d'Hannibal, la transformer en quelque chose d'utile – et c'était le seul moyen.

Une pâleur choquée et même offensée se propagea sur les traits sculpturaux de Lecter, mais la froideur s'y mélangea vite avec un épuisement sans vie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton presque résigné.

« D'abord, vous devez arrêter de vous mentir à vous-même. »

Le silence, à nouveau.

La serveuse leur amena leurs dessers, et Bedelia prit sa cuillère pour prendre un grain de raison bleu sur le côté de son verre à pied. Hannibal fit un geste mesuré pour arranger ses couverts autour de sa crème glacée, mais ne commença pas à manger. Il passa de longues secondes silencieuses à réorganiser la serviette pliée grossièrement, donnée par le personnel du café.

Enfin, il leva le regard vers Bedelia, avec une étincelle fougueuse dans les yeux.

« Puisque nous n'avons pas de plans définitifs pour ce soir, voudriez-vous m'accompagner et jeter un coup d'œil dans des boutiques d'antiquités ? Nous pourrions choisir une boîte convenable pour lui. Elle devra être chère, mais modeste, et faite d'ébène. » Le docteur Lecter prit sa cuillère avec plus de vigueur dans le geste qu'il ne l'avait fait durant les dernières semaines, et glissa l'argenterie dans la glace, en ajoutant, « De plus, la nuit va être brumeuse d'après les prévisions météo. Un temps idéal pour faire l'acquisition du matériau sanglant qui complètera le paquet. »

Bedelia lui fit un léger hochement de tête satisfait. Ç'avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

* * *

Caroline123 était un peu étrange, et même alors que le temps passait et qu'il semblait de moins en moins probable qu'elle soit un alias utilisé par Hannibal Lecter, Crawford trouvait un amusement surprenant à échanger des messages avec elle.

Elle n'écrivait qu'un mail par jour, et parlait toujours de quelque chose de complètement hors-sujet. Comme le réchauffement climatique ou les difficultés de l'édition. Elle écrivait un paragraphe court sur un sujet qu'elle choisissait et le terminait avec une phrase qui précisait son opinion personnelle. Elle n'avait jamais répondu aux questions que Jack lui avait envoyées, et n'en avait posé aucune en retour. Elle écrivait juste ses phrases quotidiennes sur un problème étrange et parfaitement sans rapport avec le reste, et c'était tout.

Au début, Jack avait essayé de communiquer avec elle, mais elle ne donnait jamais la réponse appropriée ; elle ne faisait qu'envoyer ses messages habituels. Crawford se demandait si ce n'était pas une sorte de test que Lecter avait inventé pour vérifier les réactions du Will virtuel et s'assurer que c'était bien à Will qu'il parlait.

Mais, peu à peu, Jack avait commencé à trouver improbable qu'Hannibal écrive des messages aussi inutiles, jour après jour… Après une demi-année loin de Will ! Lecter était une personne calculatrice et ingénieuse, et un psychiatre de profession, mais Crawford était presque sûr qu'Hannibal ne perdrait pas autant de temps et d'énergie pour autant de néant vide, quand il pouvait librement poser des questions et glisser des messages dans une correspondance normale. Ou bien était-ce le premier pas d'un jeu psychologique compliqué que Lecter avait commencé à jouer ?

Après une semaine, Jack décida d'essayer de donner une réponse adéquate au sujet actuel de Caroline, qui était la question de l'augmentation des taxes foncières. Il écrivit une description générale du sujet qu'elle avait choisi, mais sous un autre angle, et ajouta une phrase sur sa propre opinion.

Après ça, les messages de Caroline commencèrent à être plus longs, mais la nature de leur contenu ne changea pas. Elle donnait un peu plus son opinion, mais elle ne donnait jamais de détails personnels.

Jack pensait que c'était un bon signe qu'elle commence à être plus bavarde, alors il continua de répondre avec la même méthode. Il espérait que plus elle écrirait, plus elle aurait l'occasion de révéler inconsciemment ses vrais buts.

Et puis Caroline disparut. Elle n'écrivit pas un seul mot pendant tout un week-end, et Crawford se dit qu'elle s'était lassée et qu'elle n'enverrait plus de mail.

Mais, le lundi, quand il rentra tard chez lui après une longue journée de travail, fatigué et éreinté, il découvrit un nouveau message de Caroline123 sur son palmtop. Ça disait uniquement, « _Je vous ai acheté un cadeau, Will. »_

Crawford sentit ses paupières à demi fermées sous la fatigue s'ouvrir brutalement. Ce n'était pas que bizarre… C'était suspect ! Tous les espoirs qui avaient commencé à disparaitre durant les derniers jours renaquirent en un seconde. Hannibal ! « _Pourquoi ? »_ écrivit-il rapidement.

Et quand Caroline123 ne lui répondit pas en vingt minutes, Crawford ajouta, « _Je n'ai pas besoin de vos cadeaux. »_

A sa grande surprise, Caroline brisa la règle qu'elle avait elle-même instaurée – sur le fait qu'elle n'écrivait qu'une fois par jour – et elle envoya vite une réponse. _« Je vous l'enverrai par la poste cette semaine. »_

Quoi ?! Jack battit des paupières pour éloigner les derniers fragments d'épuisement, puis répondit avec une vitesse furieuse, _« Vous ne connaissez même pas mon adresse. »_

 _« Vous pouvez me la donner maintenant. »_

Crawford prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce que devait être sa réponse, avant d'envoyer, _« Et si je dis non ? »_

 _« Vous ne le ferez pas. »_

La réponse spirituelle fit se plisser le front de Jack. Il essayait de se montrer distant et revêche en jouant le rôle de Will Graham, et cette femme – ou peut-être Lecter lui-même ? – ignorait simplement ses efforts.

 _« Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ?_ » envoya-t-il.

Caroline ne répondit pas.

Crawford leva les yeux au ciel, puis recommença à écrire. « _Très bien, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de gaspiller votre argent pour des choses inutiles, envoyez-moi ce que vous voulez. »_ Et il ajouta l'adresse postale de Will à la fin du message.

Jack se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de donner des données personnelles de Will, mais il essaya d'ignorer ce sentiment. Qu'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver ? Si elle était vraiment une femme appelée Caroline, qui voulait juste envoyer un cadeau à un partenaire éventuel, Will aurait une surprise, et c'était tout. Si elle mentait à propos de son intention d'envoyer quelque chose, alors rien ne se passerait. Et si c'était vraiment Hannibal… eh bien, Lecter connaissait déjà l'adresse de Will, de toute façon, alors ça ne pourrait rien faire de mal si Jack la lui donnait. N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée arriva comme une surprise agréable, cette fois. Will fit immédiatement des efforts pour s'assoir sur le canapé, où il était allongé en sirotant une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide. Il eut besoin d'un haut niveau de concentration pour ne pas tomber sur le rebord du canapé en essayant de poser la bouteille sur la table basse. Finalement, il parvint à effectuer ce mouvement, et même à éviter de marcher sur la patte avant droite d'un de ses chiens.

Will attendait sa commande de pizza.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, il était déjà dans un état à moitié délirant à cause du mélange de la faim, de la mauvaise vodka et des médicaments qu'il prenait occasionnellement, alors il était grand temps que sa commande, qu'il avait passée peu de temps auparavant, arrive. Il avait besoin de nourriture pour calmer la douleur brûlante et constante qui déchirait l'intérieur de son corps.

En se soutenant d'une main sur le montant de la porte, il ouvrit celle-ci, seulement pour voir que son visiteur ne portait pas l'uniforme de la pizzeria, mais celle d'une compagnie d'envoi de colis.

« Êtes-vous M. Graham ? » demanda rapidement l'homme.

« Ou…oui, » bégaya Will en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait devant lui.

L'homme posa vivement une petite boîte dans la main de Will, puis lui tendit un écran plat. « Vous devez poser votre signature électronique dans le coin gauche, monsieur, » expliqua-t-il, sûrement parce qu'il vit que Will n'était pas en condition de deviner tout seul ce qu'il devait faire.

« C'est quoi ? » grogna Will en retrouvant sa capacité à parler, mais en gardant mollement le colis dans la même position que le livreur le lui avait donné.

« Vous avez un cadeau de Paris, monsieur. Votre signature, s'il vous plait ? »

Will sentir l'air autour de lui se congeler. Il suivit mécaniquement l'instruction et signa le reçu de la livraison, puis ferma la porte devant l'autre homme. Le livreur se rua vers son van tandis que Will se tenait, sans bouger, dans son salon.

 _Paris…_

Le monde semblait s'être figé pendant quelques secondes.

La poitrine de Will fut soudainement remplie d'une chaleur agréable et surprenante. Son cœur battait violemment contre ses côtes, mais ses membres étaient froids comme s'ils avaient été plongés dans de la glace pilée. Froids, très froids, et déchiquetés, et rudes…

Il ne revint à ses sens que lorsque sa cicatrice commença à lui faire vraiment mal à cause des frissonnements d'excitation et d'horreur qui parcouraient son corps. Will marcha d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à sa table basse, y posa la boîte, puis il essaya de l'ouvrir.

Les battements de son cœur étaient encore plus sauvages tandis que ses doigts déchiraient le papier. Il le savait… Le cadeau venait d'Hannibal. Aucun doute là-dessus. La boîte venait de Paris…

Quelque part, il avait toujours eu la sensation que le docteur Lecter était en Europe. Il n'avait aucune preuve, il le ressentait, c'était tout.

Et il sentait aussi qu'Hannibal lui envoyait un morceau de cadavre. Il connaissait assez l'homme pour le savoir.

Le plus probable, c'était une oreille, même si Will avait aussi pensé à quelques os où à un œil enveloppé dans du nylon. C'était ce qu'Hannibal avait pour lui… Des cauchemars sans fin, qui resurgissaient toujours, faits de vengeance sombre et impitoyable… Le plaisir superficiel et triste d'un sadique… Une torture continuelle…

La douleur de Will doubla lorsque qu'une souffrance aiguë le heurta dans le ventre, et, pendant un moment, il ne put continuer à déballer la boîte. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir d'où venait la douleur soudaine qui le brûlait de l'intérieur et dévorait les tissus irréguliers de sa cicatrice, mais il suspectait que ça avait à voir avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Ses docteurs l'avaient averti de nombreuses fois qu'il devrait garder un régime très strict et sain.

Will s'effondra sur la table basse, en prenant des inspirations profondes et agonisantes, aussi grossières que des sanglots.

La douleur ne le quitta pas avant dix minutes, puis elle finit par décroître et il put finir d'ouvrir le cadeau.

C'était une boîte en bois sombre, gravée de dessins doux et raffinés qui couvraient ses côtés comme une toile d'araignée mystérieuse.

Will ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler alors qu'il trouva le fermoir et qu'il l'ouvrit. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du sang en décomposition dans ses narines ; ses yeux étaient prêts à accepter l'apparition d'un morceau de chair découpée…

Mais quand la boîte s'ouvrit, une stupéfaction pure le heurta. Il n'y avait pas de morceau d'un cadavre mutilé. La boîte en bois gravé contenait une réplique miniature de la Tour Eiffel, faite de cristaux bleu saphir.

* * *

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**NdT** : Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi, toute cette histoire appartient à la talentueuse MaiTai1327 ;)

J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles qui laissent des reviews (dont Edith, à qui ne je n'ai pas pu répondre directement), ça motive vraiment ^^

Maintenant, place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Obsessions**

 **...**

Hannibal rêvait de Will qui recevait le présent qu'il lui avait envoyé. Will se tenait dans son salon, la porte d'entrée à moitié ouverte, des cristaux de neige opaque dansant dans la pièce sur le sol sombre, ses chiens allongés paresseusement près de ses chevilles. Et alors que Will déballait la boîte, du sang commençait à filtrer à travers le couvercle et ses mains tremblantes se retrouvaient couvertes de stries rouges…

Quand le docteur se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il avait du mal à respirer. C'était le plus beau rêve qu'il avait jamais eu. C'était pur, simple et plein de sens, comme de la poésie… Pendant un instant, il ne voulut pas accepter que ce qu'il avait vu ait disparu dans le néant.

Après être resté allongé, sans bouger, pendant une longue minute, il s'assit sur le lit, puisqu'il avait décidé que c'était enfin le jour où il allait vraiment envoyer la boîte avec l'oreille à Will. Il avait pris son temps pendant la semaine entière, en réfléchissant à la victime la plus appropriée pour fournir l'oreille pour le cadeau. Il avait tué plusieurs personnes avant de réaliser qu'elles n'étaient pas parfaites, et il avait continué sa recherche. Ça lui avait pris une semaine et cinq victimes, mais il n'avait pas pu choisir la parfaite oreille à envoyer. Maintenant, il avait fait son choix.

Alors il se leva et alla jusqu'au mini congélateur qui se tenait dans un coin de leur suite d'hôtel. La fonction de ce congélateur était de créer des glaçons pour leurs boissons fraîches, mais Hannibal y gardait aussi sa collection d'oreilles. Il prit celle qu'il avait choisie, enveloppée dans du nylon, puis retourna à son lit.

* * *

« Où est la boîte ? »

Bedelia se réveilla à la question menaçante mais anormalement calme qui brisa le silence de leur chambre, tôt le matin. Elle se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Hannibal se tenait devant sa table de chevet, avec les bouts de ses longs doigts pâles sur le bord en bois du tiroir du haut, ouvert.

« Où est la boîte de Will ? » répéta le docteur avec exactement la même intonation.

Bedelia s'assit sur le lit, et demanda en un murmure endormi, « Vous êtes sûr qu'elle n'est pas dans la poche de votre veste ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Je l'ai mise dans le tiroir du haut de ma table de chevet, il y a une semaine, et je n'y ai pas touché depuis. » Le docteur Lecter n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, mais le coin de sa bouche était maintenant tendu, un signe visible de son mécontentement extrême. « Y avez-vous touché ? »

« Pensez-vous que je vous aurais volé votre boîte ? » Le docteur Du Maurier ajusta le col de sa chemise de nuit en satin blanc avec un geste peu enthousiaste de sa paume gauche.

« Ce n'était pas la mienne. C'était la _sienne_. »

« Mais est-ce que vous pensez que j'en aurais eu besoin ? »

La faible lumière matinale faisait briller la surface polie de la table de chevet lorsqu'Hannibal y posa d'un geste indigné une oreille enveloppée dans du nylon,.

Il garda longtemps le silence avant de répondre, « Je ne pense pas, non. »

« Alors pourquoi me demander si j'ai quelque chose à voir dans sa disparition ? »

Il y avait une pointe de méfiance dans les yeux du docteur Lecter, mais elle disparut vite. « Je vais demander au personnel de l'hôtel, » dit-il brièvement.

Bedelia supposa que si un membre du personnel était suspecté du vol, cette personne malchanceuse allait être réduite en morceaux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'indiquait l'expression calme et terrifiante du visage d'Hannibal.

« Vous pouvez toujours en acheter une autre, » dit-elle patiemment.

« Celle-là était parfaite. »

Le docteur Du Maurier comprit qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se rendormir, alors elle commença à chercher ses vêtements dans le placard. Après avoir choisi une robe, elle fit la remarque, « Peut-être que l'idée de lui envoyer une oreille était un peu grossière, de toute façon. Ça ne correspondrait pas à un homme sophistiqué comme vous. »

Hannibal allait faire un geste pour récupérer l'oreille sur la table de chevet, mais ses doigts se figèrent. Il ne répondit pas.

« Envoyer une oreille ne lui montrerait rien de votre astuce raffinée. C'est trop sanglant, prévisible et vulgaire, » continua Bedelia. « Peut-être pourriez-vous lui envoyer une lettre, plutôt. »

« Une lettre ? » La question était menaçante et froide.

« Une lettre, » répéta-t-elle avec sérénité.

« Je ne lui écrirai aucune de mes pensées. J'étais prêt à partager tout mon monde avec lui, et il a choisi de me repousser. » La voix d'Hannibal devint amère. « Je ne lui écrirai pas de lettres ; ça me ferait paraître comme si j'étais toujours obsédé par lui, même à distance. »

Le docteur Du Maurier réussit à repousser la première réplique qui lui vint à l'esprit. Hannibal était de mauvaise humeur à cause de la disparition de la boîte de Will, et elle ne voulait pas empirer les choses. « Une carte postale, alors ? » demanda-t-elle à la place. « Sans message ? »

Le visage d'Hannibal devint lentement un peu plus conciliant. Il s'avança vers la femme, prit son menton dans ses doigts fins puis déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Et c'est alors que Bedelia réalisa qu'elle lui avait donné la pire idée possible. Maintenant, elle allait devoir passer les prochains jours dans des boutiques de souvenirs, à examiner des milliers de cartes postales et à écouter les remarques dédaigneuses du docteur Lecter, qui lui expliquerait pourquoi aucune d'entre elles ne correspondait à ses critères.

* * *

Jack Crawford rentra chez lui assez tard – encore.

Il avait passé la journée à organiser une opération contre un laboratoire clandestin qui développait des virus mortels, et dont le professeur qui le dirigeait était surveillé par le FBI. Jack avait dû rédiger lui-même le profil du professeur pour pouvoir prédire les prochains mouvements de la cellule terroriste, et maintenant il avait la tâche de planifier l'intervention.

Quand il s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau, le message de Caroline123 l'attendait sur son palmtop. _« Est-ce que vous avez eu mon cadeau, Will ? »_

Jack était assez fatigué après avoir passé la moitié de la journée à être submergé par des débats sans fin avec le groupe d'agents envoyés par le Département du Contre-terrorisme pour l'assister avec les manœuvres, et maintenant cette question épineuse…

Comment était-il censé savoir si Will avait reçu le présent ou pas ? Will ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était certain.

Il massa ses tempes, et essaya de se concentrer. Et si Caroline n'avait rien envoyé, et qu'elle jouait juste à un jeu stupide ? Devait-il nier avoir reçu quoi que ce soit ?

Mais si elle avait vraiment envoyé un cadeau ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus utile de la faire en parler ? Et si c'était Hannibal, alors il aurait sûrement envoyé quelque chose…

Finalement, Jack tapa un bref _« Oui »_ pour toute réponse.

Caroline répondit rapidement, _« J'en suis heureuse. À quoi sa couleur vous a-t-elle fait penser ? »_

Gênant. Jack frotta son front, à nouveau, avec un mouvement angoissé. Que devait-il dire ?

Il sentait que s'il donnait une réponse fictionnelle, Caroline – ou Lecter ?! – comprendrait immédiatement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la nature du cadeau et qu'il n'était pas Will. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le cadeau de Will, il n'osait pas essayer de deviner sa couleur.

 _« Ça me rappelle un souvenir d'enfance. Mais c'est une longue histoire. »_ Jack espéra que cette réponse était assez habile. Il ajouta au message, _« Je suis fatigué, je vais aller dormir. Je vous en reparlerai demain. »_

Caroline ne répondit pas.

Crawford passa une heure devant son palmtop à regarder des documents liés à son travail, en attendant qu'elle écrive, mais elle ne le fit pas. Après avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir qu'elle dise quelque chose, il ferma le palmtop d'un geste maussade.

Il savait que sa réponse ne faisait que lui gagner un jour avant qu'il ne doive écrire quelque chose de concret à propos du cadeau de Will. En attendant, il devait trouver ce que c'était.

* * *

Crawford trouva la porte d'entrée de Will encore déverrouillée, alors il entra directement quand il arriva à la maison du jeune homme. Jack avait un sac en papier rempli de courses dans une main, tandis qu'avec l'autre, il fermait la porte derrière lui.

Il aperçut Will sur le canapé. Le jeune homme buvait quelque chose – sûrement de l'alcool – dans une bouteille, et regardait un DVD de guide de Paris. Il gardait ses yeux embrumés et rêveurs sur la scène où une boutique traditionnelle de macarons était présentée aux spectateurs.

« Je ne savais que vous vous intéressiez à la culture française, » dit Crawford en brisant le silence.

Le corps mou de Will remua. Le jeune homme détourna ses yeux de l'écran de sa télévision avec difficulté, comme s'il se réveillait d'un sommeil profond. Quand il vit son visiteur, il se força à s'asseoir en attrapant le rebord du canapé d'une main et en tenant son ventre de l'autre. Une grimace de douleur traversa son visage alors qu'il remettait son dos droit. « Jack… » Il émit un toussotement rauque. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Vous avez l'air horrible, » commenta franchement Jack. « Je vous ai apporté le déjeuner. Vous êtes aussi décharné qu'un squelette, vous devez manger. »

« Est-ce que vous envisagez de changer de carrière et de devenir un travailleur social ? » demanda Will avec un demi-sourire méprisant et faible – juste un tiraillement amer du coin gauche de sa bouche.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a de quoi en rire ? » Jack sortit un pain, un paquet de spaghetti et une bouteille de sauce tomate du sac en papier et les posa sur la table basse. « Voulez-vous vraiment passer le reste de votre vie derrière des volets clos, dans la tristesse, en buvant jusqu'à l'inconscience ? »

Will frotta sa paume tremblante contre son tee-shirt, par-dessus la lacération cachée de son ventre, et il répondit rapidement, « Ça parait mieux que toutes les autres options auxquelles je peux penser. »

Jack voulut répondre immédiatement avec une réplique habile, mais il réalisa qu'il ne parvenait à pas en trouver une seule. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis jeta un paquet de légumes à côté des pâtes et de la sauce.

« Est-ce que quelque chose d'intéressant vous est arrivé ces derniers jours ? » demanda-t-il en libérant un petit sachet d'origan séché du fond du paquet.

« Pas vraiment. » La voix de Will restait aussi grossière et désenchantée qu'auparavant, mais un tressaillement involontaire de ses sourcils montra qu'il pensait à quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas parler.

« Rien du tout ? » demanda à nouveau Jack.

Will haussa les épaules.

Jack finit de déballer la nourriture qu'il avait amenée. « D'accord, alors levez-vous de ce foutu canapé, et faites-nous des pâtes pour le déjeuner, » ordonna-t-il avec assurance.

Will ne fit qu'une grimace et ne bougea pas, mais quand Jack lui lança le regard très sévère qu'il avait développé pendant ses années au FBI, Will finit par se tourner vers la nourriture et se mit sur ses pieds.

« Vous feriez un assistant cauchemardesque, j'espère que vous le réalisez, » murmura le jeune homme en chancelant vers la cuisine avec les légumes et les spaghettis.

* * *

Will blanchit, pela et hacha quelques tomates. Pendant quelques secondes, il douta de parvenir à finir le processus sans mutiler ses doigts, tant ses mouvements étaient instables après une bouteille de mauvais vin rouge, mais il parvint, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à ne pas déclencher d'accident.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Jack regarder ses objets dans le salon. L'agent du FBI cherchait quelque chose. Will ne fut pas déçu de voir que la principale raison pour laquelle Crawford lui rendait visite était qu'il voulait trouver quelque chose dans ses possessions personnelles. Will ne prit même pas la peine de mentionner qu'il avait vu à travers les tentatives maladroites de Crawford pour cacher son but, en prétendant qu'il vérifiait juste si Will n'avait besoin de rien au centre commercial où il avait prévu d'aller l'après-midi.

« Voulez-vous que je change l'ampoule de votre lampe à l'étage ? » demanda Crawford quand il réalisa que Will le regardait toujours.

« Non, merci. » Will retourna à la sauce tomate qui mijotait, la remua un peu, puis ajouta les morceaux de tomate fraîche et l'origan.

« Votre maison a l'air d'être hantée, avec la moitié des ampoules grillées. »

Will ignora le commentaire et se concentra sur la nourriture qu'il préparait.

« Vous me le diriez s'il vous contactait ? » La question de Jack était inattendue et bien plus dure que ses mots précédents. Il regardait directement Will, à présent.

Le jeune homme mit un couvercle sur la casserole de sauce, et se tourna lentement vers Crawford. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire froid et de travers.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser de vous deux. Vous êtes apparemment obsédé par lui. »

« Ah ? »

Jack s'avança de quelques pas dans la direction du jeune homme. « Écoutez, je vois que ce n'est pas facile, » commença-t-il avec un visage grave. « Ce n'est pas facile pour vous, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas non plus facile pour moi. Je me remets juste de la perte de mon amour, de ma Bella chérie, de la femme avec qui j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie. Parfois, je m'assois simplement dans la maison, seul, le soir, et je regarde les meubles que nous avons achetés ensemble, j'écoute la musique que nous avons choisie ensemble et je pense à elle… À nos souvenirs, aux chances qui nous ont été prises… Je comprends que ce soit dur de renoncer. »

« J'ai déjà renoncé à lui. »

« Oh que non ! » Avec un grognement méprisant, Jack alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Si. » La voix de Will était pleine de désillusion lasse, mais sa réponse était résolue. « Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne passerais pas mes jours comme ça. J'aurais traversé le monde ou j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le retrouver. »

Jack balaya impatiemment l'air de sa main gauche. « Très bien, alors regardez-moi dans les yeux et dites-moi que le méprisez sincèrement pour ce qu'il est et ce qu'il vous a fait ! »

Les mouvements mal assurés de Will pour ajuster la casserole sur la cuisinière se figèrent soudainement, et le bleu pâle de ses yeux se troubla.

Un long silence suivit la phrase de Jack.

Finalement, les mots de Will vinrent dans un soupir tremblotant et rauque, « C'est dans la chambre, sur ma table de chevet. »


	6. Chapter 6

**NdT :** Rien n'est à moi, et l'histoire est celle de MaiTai1327. Merci encore pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Bleu**

 **...**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jack s'assit devant son palmtop et posa la mini Tour Eiffel dans un sac à preuves sur son bureau. Will la lui avait donnée avec un haussement d'épaule sans vie et sans résistance, quand l'autre homme avait affirmé que l'étrange cadeau devait être analysé par le laboratoire. Le manque total de vigueur dans les yeux de Graham avait été presque effrayant.

Crawford ouvrit la page de Caroline123 sur International Love. Il lui écrivit, _« Je garde votre cadeau sur ma table de chevet. Ça me rappelle le port où était ma première maison. L'eau était souvent d'un bleu profond avant les tempêtes. »_

Caroline prit son temps avant d'envoyer une réponse. Jack était sur le point de se lever et d'aller dormir, mais le message apparut soudainement. _« Pourquoi avez-vous appelé ça une longue histoire, hier ? »_

Crawford laissa échapper un souffle excédé. Au diable cette femme ! Il avait oublié cette excuse stupide qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, mais pas Caroline.

Il écrivit une réponse irritée, _« Parce que je voulais vous en dire plus. Sur les endroits où j'ai grandi, je veux dire. Mais je n'ai plus envie de partager ça avec vous. Je n'aime pas les sous-entendus dans votre question. »_

Caroline écrivit simplement, « _Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce que vous semblez dire que je vous ai menti. »_

Jack pensait avoir réussi à imiter une indignation vertueuse, et empêcher le voile de tomber de sa tromperie… Jusqu'à ce que Caroline lui envoie sa réponse, _« Ce qui est exactement ce que vous faites. »_

Ce fut à cet instant que Crawford perdit patience, et qu'il lui envoya rapidement le message, _« Ne soyez pas si assurée. Vous ne savez rien de moi ! »_

Caroline ne répondit pas immédiatement. Jack eut le temps de penser que, cette fois, il avait réussi à lui donner une réplique subtile qui lui aurait fait reconsidérer son point de vue précédent, mais sa réponse arriva. _« C'est peut-être vrai. Par exemple, je ne savais pas, Will, que vous étiez un homme suffisant incapable de supporter subtilement qu'une femme se montre plus intelligente que vous._

* * *

Hannibal leva les yeux des quarante-deux cartes postales qu'il avait achetées et qu'il inspectait méticuleusement à travers une loupe pour choisir la bonne. Maintenant, ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur Bedelia. Il était assis dans le coin de la chambre, dans un fauteuil, tandis qu'elle était allongée sur leur lit double, en train de lire et d'écrire des messages sur son iPad. Le docteur Lecter fit soudainement remarquer, « L'homme à qui vous parlez doit être spécial. »

Bedelia cessa de taper, et elle leva la tête avec un regard interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Vous souriez. C'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire alors que vous parlez à quelqu'un en ligne. »

La surprise mal réprimée sur le visage du docteur Du Maurier montra à Hannibal qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé sa propre réaction, et que les mots de son ancien collègue l'avaient prise de court.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez… » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer, mais le docteur Lecter l'interrompit.

« Vous ne devriez pas ressentir le besoin de vous excuser, » dit-il. « Je comprends que ma compagnie manque de sources de divertissements, ces derniers temps. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que vous appréciez lui parler. »

« Ce n'est pas… » commença à nouveau Bedelia, mais Hannibal se leva de son fauteuil, s'avança jusqu'à elle et la réduisit au silence d'une caresse douce du bout de son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer, » murmura-t-il. « Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux. »

Le docteur Du Maurier dut décider que c'était plus confortable de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet, parce qu'elle se mura dans le silence.

* * *

Après avoir fini d'écrire son message, Bedelia choisit de commencer une conversation avec Hannibal, sur son sujet préféré – qui était en fait le seul sujet auquel il prêtait attention. Le docteur Lecter parcourait ses cartes postales pour la neuvième fois, et elle décida qu'il avait besoin de quelques distractions avant qu'il n'entame le dixième round. « Dites-moi ce qui vous blesse le plus dans la trahison de Will, » demanda-t-elle.

Hannibal leva les yeux de la carte postale qu'il examinait.

« Le sentiment d'impuissance, » répondit-il brièvement après quelques secondes. Il se leva du fauteuil et fit quelques pas au milieu de la pièce, les mains maintenant croisées derrière son dos. « Qu'aurais-je pu faire de plus pour qu'il me choisisse ? Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais. Mon monde, mes secrets, ma confiance, mon point de vue, mon futur… Et il m'a poignardé dans le dos. Il ne voulait pas de moi… Il les a choisis, eux, plutôt que moi. Eux ! Ils n'ont rien fait pour lui, et ne lui ont rien donné. Et il les a choisis, eux. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait choisi quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que vous. » Bedelia était en désaccord avec lui sur ce point. « Il a choisi les principes moraux dans lesquels il croyait. C'est une toute autre question. »

« Est-ce que ça fait une différence ? » La voix d'Hannibal était plus profonde, et son ton, plus douloureux. « Le résultat est le même. Je lui ai donné tout ce que j'étais, et ce n'était pas assez. »

Bedelia laissa échapper un soupir silencieux. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit : c'était un paradoxe, vous vouliez l'avoir comme ami véritable… »

« Oui. » Hannibal se tourna pour regarder le docteur Du Maurier dans les yeux. « Et maintenant, je ne peux pas décider si je veux enfoncer une lame en lui et la tourner, et la faire ressortir, et l'enfoncer à nouveau… Ou si je veux l'étreindre et l'entendre respirer. »

Bedelia lui offrit un léger sourire. « Vous l'aimez toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les muscles de la mâchoire d'Hannibal devinrent nerveux ; cependant, il admit, « Oui. »

« Mais je ne parle pas d'amour amical. »

La tension sur le visage d'Hannibal augmenta, et ses yeux bruns épinglèrent Bedelia par leur intensité effrayante. « De quoi parlez-vous, alors ? »

Le docteur Du Maurier s'assit sur le lit en maintenant le contact visuel. Elle ne répondit pas, mais le silence prolongé était suffisant pour remplir la pièce d'une aura gelée alors que le docteur Lecter comprenait son sous-entendu.

« Non. » Le mot quitta les lèvres d'Hannibal dans un souffle court et perturbé. Bedelia vit que sa suggestion avait fait mouche.

« N'avez-vous jamais considéré cet aspect ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. » Le docteur Lecter se détourna d'elle pour regarder par la fenêtre de l'hôtel. « Et je préfèrerais que vous ne le fassiez pas non plus. »

Bedelia fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase. « Je pense que c'est la réponse à votre question – ce que vous auriez pu lui donner de plus, » continua-t-elle, pensivement. « Soit vous l'avez laissé être trop proche de vous… soit vous ne l'avez pas laissé s'approcher assez. Vous auriez pu lui donner la chance d'être vôtre, et vous d'être sien… Vous auriez pu avoir partagé cette part de votre vie avec lui, et cela aurait signifié que vous auriez tout vécu avec lui. Vous auriez pu avoir montré – pas uniquement d'une manière mentale et tordue – mais aussi d'une manière physique et bien plus claire combien vous teniez à lui. Vous auriez pu construire tous les deux une connexion bien plus forte, si vous… »

« Pourriez-vous arrêter ça, s'il vous plait ? » l'interrompit Hannibal avec rapidité. Bedelia n'avait jamais vu le visage de l'homme aussi anormalement pâle auparavant, alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. « Même si vous aviez raison, ce serait inutile de parler de chances inexistantes. Le passé est le passé. Tôt ou tard, je vais devoir le laisser derrière moi comme j'ai laissé tant de choses dans ma vie, » prononça le docteur Lecter dans un murmure froid mais rapide. « Et maintenant, je voudrais vous demander de ne jamais mentionner ce sujet à nouveau. Jamais. »

L'emphase sur le mot 'jamais' semblait être une menace sérieuse, alors le docteur Du Maurier décida qu'elle ne devrait pas trop insister sur l'aspect amoureux de la relation entre Hannibal et Will si elle voulait être sûre de vivre plus que quelques minutes de plus.

« Comme vous voudrez, » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Je ne veux plus parler de lui aujourd'hui. » Hannibal s'écarta brusquement de la fenêtre pour se regarder dans le miroir sur le mur de la chambre d'hôtel. Il ajusta sa cravate, puis enfila sa veste. « Je vais marcher un peu. Ces cartes postales ne valent rien, je dois en acheter une nouvelle. »

Lorsque le docteur Lecter s'en alla de pied ferme, Bedelia se rallongea sur le lit, et tapa sur l'écran de son iPad en réfléchissant.

* * *

Jack se réveilla tôt le matin, au son électronique de son réveil. Il le réduisit au silence d'une pression endormie, puis se leva du lit. La première chose qu'il fit fut chercher son palmtop sur son bureau.

La nuit dernière, il avait simplement quitté la conversation après le commentaire ridicule de Caroline, sans rien dire. Mais maintenant que sa bouffée de colère s'était allégée dans son sommeil, il était curieux de savoir si elle lui avait écrit quelque chose pendant la nuit.

Il ouvrit son palmtop pour voir qu'en effet, Caroline123 lui avait envoyé un message.

 _« Vous me manquez, Will. »_

Jack sentit son cœur rater un battement. _Vous me manquez_ ?! C'était lui ! C'était Hannibal ! Ç'avait toujours été Hannibal…

Il put à peine en croire ses yeux. Il l'avait fait. Il avait vraiment attiré l'attention de Lecter avec son idée. Quelle victoire ! Caroline était Lecter, et il était tombé droit dans le piège…

Jack relit avec avidité le court message.

Si c'était vraiment Hannibal – et maintenant, après cette phrase, la possibilité semblait s'approcher des cent pour cent – alors, enfin, la conversation prenait un tournant important. Même si Crawford ne s'était pas attendu à une constatation aussi simple et sincère de la part d'Hannibal. Mais bon, Lecter avait toujours eu la capacité à surprendre tout le monde.

Avec des mains qui tremblaient d'excitation, Jack écrivit rapidement, _« Vous me manquez aussi. »_

C'est seulement après avoir envoyé le message qu'il réalisa à quoi ça devait ressembler si Caroline n'était pas Hannibal mais une vraie femme qui cherchait un amant. Dans ce cas, il avait fait passer Will pour un idiot, à envoyer des _vous-me-manquez_ à des étrangers… Mais, d'accord, ce n'était pas si grave. Le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'était s'il encourageait une folle et lui faisait croire que Will avait des émotions absurdes à distance. Mais si c'était Lecter – et c'était sûr que c'était lui ! – c'était la meilleure chance de découvrir la vérité.

Jack commença à organiser impatiemment des documents sur son bureau en attendant que Caroline123 réponde. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il doive partir au travail. Il était simplement incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son plan. Ça marchait… ça marchait vraiment… Il allait attraper Lecter…

Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant. Rien.

Mais la réponse de Caroline fit tomber les papiers de sa main dans un désordre chaotique sur le sol.

Elle avait écrit, _« Vous souvenez-vous encore du goût de notre premier baiser ? »_

* * *

 _À suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**NdT :** Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi et l'histoire est à MaiTai1327 ! Merci encore à toutes celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en favori, qui la suivent ou qui postent des reviews ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Baisers**

 **.**

Jack passa quelques secondes à fixer l'écran de son palmtop. Will et Hannibal ? Qui s'embrassaient ? Et pas juste une fois, mais au moins plusieurs, si Hannibal parlait maintenant d'un premier baiser…

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un problème avec les relations entre gens du même sexe. Mais le fait qu'Hannibal et Will aient été des amis proches était déjà assez perturbant, et c'était assez mauvais d'imaginer ce que ces deux esprits malades faisaient ensemble… Et maintenant, la possibilité d'une intimité plus profonde s'ajoutait au tableau… C'était simplement dérangeant.

Et ça changeait complètement la situation.

Crawford ne prêta pas attention aux papiers qu'il avait fait tomber, ni au fait que ses heures de travail allaient commencer dans peu de temps. Il finit rapidement les pas de sa routine matinale, puis prit sa voiture pour aller voir Will.

oOo

Will ouvrit la porte après seulement la cinquième sonnerie. Crawford remarqua intérieurement que la lumière du matin faisait paraître Graham encore pire. Au moins, les ombres lugubres de sa maison cachaient gracieusement son air négligé et sa pâleur maladive. Jack décida de ne pas essayer de deviner depuis combien de temps Will ne s'était pas rasé ou n'avait pas changé de vêtements.

« Comment allez-vous ? » risqua-t-il.

« Je vais bien. » Même une personne condamnée à la peine de mort et attendant son exécution aurait prononcé ces mots avec plus d'enthousiasme. Will fit un pas incertain en arrière, probablement parce qu'il avait réalisé que Jack faisait une légère grimace à cause de la forte odeur d'alcool et de saleté qui émanait de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Will d'une voix éraillée.

Crawford entra dans la pièce dans y être invité, et ferma la porte. « Je voudrais vous poser une question sur vous et Hannibal Lecter. »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ça serait possible que votre relation soit un peu plus… euh… personnelle que celle dont vous m'avez parlée ? »

« Plus _personnelle_? » Les yeux de Will étaient fixés sur la poignée de porte, derrière le coude de Jack. « Oui, c'était plutôt _personnel_ si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre… Il était mon ami, mon docteur, mon ennemi, mon soutien, ma perte… La seule personne à laquelle j'ai autant fait confiance… Et il m'a montré ce qu'était qu'une vraie amitié… Il l'a fait… malgré tout… » La voix de Will mourut dans sa gorge. Les mots embrouillés étaient suffisants pour convaincre Crawford que Graham s'était encore bien soûlé.

Et puisque la réponse était trop vague, Jack vit qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter une question directe. « Mais était-il plus qu'un ami ? »

Le coin de la bouche de Will eut un tressautement vif. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme votre amant. »

Les yeux bleus de Will quittèrent la porte et se braquèrent sur l'autre homme, en un regard perplexe. Il sembla dégriser en un instant. « Quoi ? Non ! »

Sa stupéfaction sincère augmenta la suspicion de Jack – il était ridicule. « Euh, d'accord, » murmura-t-il. « J'étais juste… »

« A quoi vous pensiez ? » La voix de Will passa du choc à la colère. « Est-ce que vous pensez que j'aurais eu une liaison avec un tueur en série ? » Il passa ses doigts crispés dans les boucles emmêlés de ses cheveux bruns. « Je ne suis même pas intéressé par les _hommes._ »

« D'accord, je vois, je voulais juste… demander. »

« C'est très perturbant que vous ayez eu le besoin de demander ça à la base ! »

« Je vois, je vois… C'est juste que… Vous étiez si proches l'un de l'autre, et j'ai commencé à me demander… »

« Pas _si_ proches. » Will secoua impatiemment la tête.

« D'accord, mais… » Crawford prit une profonde inspiration, puis continua, « Mais vous avez partagé deux ou trois baisers, quelques fois ? Juste pour vous amuser, peut-être. Avec la bouche ouverte, de vrais baisers… »

« Comme des adolescents aventureux ? » proféra Will avec un ricanement moqueur et grossier. « De quoi vous parlez, Jack ? C'est n'importe quoi. Nous ne nous faisions même pas la bise sur la joue. »

Crawford décida de faire une dernière tentative. « Est-il possible, que pour une raison ou une autre, il croit vous avoir embrassé ? »

« Non. »

« Peut-être que vous ne vous en souvenez pas bien. Il a pu vous embrasser sans votre accord, pendant que vous étiez sous l'influence d'hallucinations et de la maladie… avant votre hospitalisation… »

« Jack ! C'est un tueur en série cannibale et manipulateur. Il m'a forcé à avaler une oreille crue pendant que j'avais une crise, il ne m'a pas _embrassé_ ! C'est quoi le but de vos questions ? »

À ce moment, Crawford vit clairement qu'il passait vraiment pour un idiot. _Maudite Caroline…_

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Will, » murmura-t-il après une minute de silence gênant. « Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser. Je dois juste examiner tous les détails de l'enquête si je veux l'arrêter. Euh, merci pour votre coopération. » L'agent du FBI recula vers la porte, pour partir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Will le regardait intensément. « Quel est le rapport avec cette histoire de baiser ? »

« J'ai eu une raison de croire qu'il vous avait embrassé. Mais… mais je suis sûr maintenant que ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas autorisé à partager avec vous les détails d'une enquête en cours. » Et Jack s'enfuit par la porte.

* * *

Hannibal n'avait pas cru que Will pourrait lui manquer encore plus. Au départ, il avait espéré que ça s'atténuerait avec les jours passés à des milliers de kilomètres de son ancien ami. Après le quatrième ou cinquième mois, il avait commencé à accepter que ça ne s'arrangerait pas. Mais le fait était que ça devenait vraiment pire… Ce n'était pas juste. Et c'était la faute du docteur Du Maurier.

Comment avait-elle pu inventer cette idée surréaliste qu'il serait amoureux de Will ? Et pourquoi ? Ne pouvait-elle simplement pas se taire ? Était-ce nécessaire de partager ça avec lui ?

Hannibal mit de côté la carte postale qu'il examinait sur le comptoir de la boutique, et se tourna vers la suivante. Il essayait très fort de ne pas laisser son esprit retourner à la suggestion de Bedelia, mais c'était impossible de ne pas y penser. Et d'y penser encore et encore, et de continuer d'y penser…

Penser qu'il y aurait pu avoir une possibilité qui lui aurait donné Will et la vie qu'il voulait vivre avec lui… C'était comme du venin, qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, empoisonnait chacune de ses respirations, chacun de ses battements de cœur, et chacune de ses pensées.

Jusqu'à ce moment, il avait essayé de se dire qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour faire voir à Will la beauté et la joie qu'il voulait lui montrer, et que Will y avait été aveugle, et que ça n'avait tout simplement pas marché, et qu'il était temps de renoncer définitivement à lui, et que Will n'était qu'un échec énervant dans ses plans…

Et il avait espéré que, tôt ou tard, il le réaliserait aussi dans son cœur, pas seulement rationnellement. Mais maintenant, après les mots de Bedelia sur l'amour…

Ça avait ouvert un autre aspect, mais il aurait préféré que ça ne le fasse pas.

Aimait-il vraiment Will ? Comme un amant ? Ou était-ce juste l'idée douteuse du docteur Du Maurier ? Etait-il possible qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Will ?

Il avait admis depuis longtemps qu'il était capable d'aimer Will d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais pu aimer les autres… Mais c'était de l'amour amical, n'est-ce pas ? Sûrement, c'était ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Bien sûr que c'en était. C'était juste un tour de Bedelia, et il ne devrait même pas le prendre en compte… C'était de la manipulation de bas étage. Une tentative ouverte et visible de tordre sa perception… Trop déraisonnable, trop absurde, impossible… Il ne devrait pas s'en préoccuper, il ne devrait pas y prêter attention, il devrait simplement l'ignorer…

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et il avait l'impression que ça devenait la pire torture possible.

* * *

Au départ, Will trouva les questions de Jack sur le baiser risibles. C'était même disgracieux, dans un sens, d'imaginer un homme comme le docteur Lecter embrasser son mi-patient mi-ami comme si c'était une expérience puérile, pour s'amuser… Quelle idée étrange. Hannibal était attiré par la beauté et la perfection, pas par ' _n'importe quoi_ qu'il n'aurait jamais essayé avant'.

Will secoua la tête, et attrapa la bouteille de liqueur posée sur le sol, près de la table basse. Il prit une grande gorgée, et essaya de ne pas penser plus longtemps à ce sujet. A la place, il lutta pour se rappeler quand il avait nourri ses chiens pour la dernière fois. Était-ce possible qu'ils aient du se passer de dîner et de petit-déjeuner ?

Will ne pouvait pas se le rappeler, mais il devina qu'ils seraient beaucoup plus agités s'ils n'avaient rien eu, et ils ne seraient pas en train de sommeiller dans un coin. Alors, il continua à boire et il s'allongea dans le canapé.

En appuyant sur la télécommande, en tremblant, il alluma la télévision et commença à regarder son DVD, encore une fois.

Hannibal qui l'embrassait… Quelle idée absurde. D'où est-ce que Jack pouvait tenir ça ? _Non, non, ne reviens pas à la théorie du baiser, pas encore…_ Will gratta sa barbe et essaya de se concentrer sur le film. Il parvint rapidement à s'absorber dans les détails.

Mais la quantité grandissante de vodka dans son système et le fait qu'il regardait le DVD de guide de ville pour la quarante-deuxième fois commencèrent à jouer des tours à son esprit. Il y eut une scène où un couple était assis sur un banc, sur les bords de Seine, regardait l'eau et s'embrassait.

Et Will ne put empêcher son esprit de se demander ce que ça ferait, d'être assis avec Hannibal. Le léger toucher de brise chaude sur ses joues, le miroitement argenté des rayons du soleil dans l'eau, l'odeur caractéristique du parfum coûteux du docteur… Et puis une pression humide et douce sur ses lèvres.

Non.

 _C'est stupide… C'est simplement dément._ Will enfouit son visage dans ses mains. _Comment diable Jack a-t-il pu inventer ces absurdités ?_

Etait-il possible qu'Hannibal l'ai vraiment embrassé pendant qu'il était perdu dans une hallucination ?

Non, non, c'était absurde…

Mais si… ?

Non. C'était impossible. Absolument impossible.

Mais il y avait toujours des heures complètes de crise dont il ne se rappelait pas… Elles étaient troubles. Un brouillard effacé dans son esprit. Peut-être…

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Pas même une fois. Jamais…

Mais peut-être…

Non.

La partie rationnelle de l'esprit de Will savait que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il le savait, le sentait, et il n'en avait pas le moindre doute.

Et pourtant, il ferma les yeux, et fit un mouvement tremblant pour frotter brièvement ses lèvres avec ses doigts calleux, en imaginant pendant un instant qu'il touchait l'endroit où s'était pressée la bouche d'Hannibal, longtemps auparavant.

* * *

Crawford était arrivé en retard de deux heures au travail à cause de la courte visite qu'il avait rendue à Will. Le chef des agents envoyés par la Division de Contre-terrorisme l'avait tenu responsable pour le retard de leur programme il n'avait même pas eu le temps de boire du café avant qu'ils quittent le bureau, et il avait oublié son parapluie à la maison… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se fit tremper par la pluie avant d'arracher un parapluie des mains d'un de ses subordonnés et de le tenir au-dessus de sa tête.

Jack n'aurait pas pu être plus en colère contre Caroline123. Ou contre Lecter. Oui, c'était encore probable que ce soit Hannibal Lecter. Bien que ça puisse aussi n'être qu'une femme stupide qui était tombée amoureuse de Will à distance. Pourquoi Hannibal écrirait-il cette question débile sur ce premier baiser ? Pourquoi quelqu'un écrirait-il à propos d'un premier baiser inexistant ? Tout ça n'était bon qu'à faire passer Crawford pour un idiot comme s'il tentait le tout pour le tout et se faisait des idées absurdes pour essayer, de toutes les façons possibles, de traquer et de trouver le docteur Lecter.

Il espérait sincèrement que Will était assez ivre pour oublier rapidement toute leur conversation.

Quand il parvint enfin à avoir une heure de pause dans son bureau, il s'assit avec son palmtop, et ouvrit le profil de Caroline123. Il tapa avec des coups rapides et enragés, _« Êtes-vous folle ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassés ! »_

La réponse de Caroline fut rapide. _« Je sais. Je voulais juste que vous pensiez à un baiser entre nous. Et je crois que ça a marché. »_

Jack sentit la colère exploser en lui. « _Vous êtes malade. »_

Caroline ne répondit pas. Après avoir attend une minute, Jack ferma le palmtop avec un grognement mécontent, et quitta son bureau pour aller chercher une tasse de café.

Mais quand il revint, et qu'il vit que Caroline n'avait toujours pas répondu, il commença à reconsidérer toute l'affaire. Il savait que Caroline était connectée, et le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas immédiatement voulait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas sa réponse. Et la dernière chose que voulait Jack, c'était briser le dialogue.

 _D'accord_ , se dit-il. _Si c'est juste une fan folle de Will, il n'y a pas de raison à continuer de fulminer sur ses tours. Et si c'est Hannibal, alors je devrais immédiatement reprendre la conversation._

Jack inspira lentement, compta jusqu'à trois, puis écrit, _« Très bien, désolé, peut-être que c'était un peu fort. Mais je n'aime pas quand vous essayez de me manipuler. »_

Caroline était bien connectée, puisqu'elle répondit sans perdre de temps. _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, alors ? Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez. »_

Un soupçon de sourire naquit sur le visage de Jack. Pendant un moment, il oublia que Caroline pouvait très bien être Hannibal, et ressentit un amusement sincère en lisant sa réponse pleine de sous-entendus, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Il réalisa vite qu'il parlait probablement à Lecter. Il essaya de trouver rapidement une réponse utile.

 _« Montrez-moi une photo de vous, »_ écrivit-il. _« Une photo normale, pas brouillée comme celle que vous avez sur le site. »_

Caroline prit une minute avant d'envoyer, _« Est-ce que ça importe vraiment ? »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« À quoi je ressemble. »_

 _Voilà. Maintenant, elle essaie de trouver des excuses pour ne pas montrer son apparence,_ conclut Jack. _En fait, pas 'elle'. Il. Ça doit être Hannibal._

Il répondit simplement, « _Oui. »_

 _« Je vois. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de photos. Vous savez à quoi je ressemble. »_

Et pour Jack, cette réponse fut la preuve absolue. Caroline était Lecter. Il n'avait plus le moindre doute. Caroline123 avait tout juste admis connaître Will en personne… Ce devait être Hannibal. Et il était temps de mettre en place un plan pour l'attraper.

* * *

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**NdT :** Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi et l'histoire est à la fabuleuse MaiTai1327 ! Merci encore à toutes celles qui laissent leur avis, ça me motive toujours à continuer à traduire ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Écrire  
**

 **.**

Jack se demandait ce qu'il devrait demander à Hannibal pour aider les autorités d'outre-mer à le trouver.

Jusque-là, le FBI n'avait pas été capable de retrouver la compagnie qui avait livré le colis de la mini Tour Eiffel à Graham. Will avait affirmé qu'il avait jeté l'emballage du cadeau et les documents qui y étaient attachés dans les flammes de sa cheminée après avoir reçu la boîte, et d'avoir oublié, dans un état bien imbibé, que ça aurait pu être important pour l'enquête. Crawford avait de légers doutes à propos de ça, mais il ne les avait pas formulés ouvertement. Il avait vu sur le visage de Will que le jeune homme n'allait pas dévier de son histoire, quoi qu'il se passe, et, malgré une sensation sans preuves dans ses tripes, Jack n'avait aucune raison d'être sceptique.

Il ordonna à deux techniciens du laboratoire de vérifier les caméras de sécurité des stations d'essence et des péages près de la maison de Will, en espérant que le véhicule ait été enregistré et pourrait porter des logos qui rendraient plus faciles ses recherches de la compagnie qui avait géré la transaction. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore pu repérer le véhicule.

Et même si Jack pouvait localiser l'adresse exacte d'où Hannibal avait envoyé la Tour Eiffel, ça n'aiderait probablement pas. Il était très improbable que Lecter soit toujours au même endroit.

Crawford décida qu'il devrait amadouer Hannibal jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le risque d'envoyer autre chose. Le docteur Lecter devrait se rendre à un bureau de poste, où les caméras de sécurité l'enregistreraient, et la police de l'étranger serait capable de le trouver.

Après quelques délibérations, Jack écrivit à Caroline123, _« Si vous ne m'envoyez pas une photo, alors je voudrais que vous m'envoyiez une lettre. Une vraie lettre, par la poste. »_

 _« Très bien. »_ Ce fut la seule réponse de Caroline.

Jack ajouta _« Et je veux que vous me disiez quand vous allez l'envoyer. La date et le moment exacts. »_

Caroline cessa soudainement d'écrire, et Crawford commença à suspecter qu'elle n'avait pas aimé sa demande. Elle n'écrivit qu'après une longue pause, _« Pourriez-vous garder votre air autoritaire pour vous, s'il vous plait ? Je ne suis pas un de vos subordonnés terrifiés. »_

Jack déglutit en voyant sa réponse. Pendant un instant, la pensée que peut-être, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Caroline123 savait exactement à qui elle parlait traversa son esprit. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de le découvrir. Non. Ça devait être juste une coïncidence que Caroline ait mentionné la hiérarchie de son lieu de travail. Bon, pas Caroline. C'était Hannibal Lecter. Crawford avait toujours des difficultés à remplacer la photo mystérieuse de la belle blonde élégante par le visage de Lecter dans son esprit.

 _« Je n'ai pas de subordonnés, »_ répondit Jack en tapant grincheusement sur son clavier. _« J'ai travaillé comme professeur dans une école, comme vous devez probablement le savoir. Et j'ai aussi réparé des petits bateaux, mais je n'avais pas de subordonnés. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. »_

 _« Comme vous voulez, »_ écrivit rapidement Caroline. _« Mais, au fait, vous n'avez toujours pas arrêté de me donner des ordres. »_

* * *

Bedelia commençait à se sentir mal d'avoir fait cette remarque sur Hannibal et Will, sur la possibilité jamais aboutie qu'ils avaient eu d'être un couple. Elle voyait maintenant comment, avec ce commentaire, elle avait blessé Hannibal plus qu'avec tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire.

Maintenant, le docteur Lecter passait son temps au salon de leur nouvel hôtel, en laissant ses cartes postales fraîchement achetées dans leur chambre, comme s'il était incapable de leur prêter plus d'attention. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot au docteur Du Maurier depuis leur dernière conversation.

Quand Bedelia décida enfin de lui parler, elle le trouva assis tout seul près une d'une longue fenêtre encadrée de rideaux, en train de regarder les petites boutiques florentines qui s'alignaient près de l'hôtel. Les lèvres d'Hannibal étaient cireuses, son visage aussi livide et sans vie que s'il souffrait d'une maladie mortelle et douloureuse bien qu'invisible.

Bedelia s'assit près de lui, et prit une de ses mains dans ses paumes douces. « Je ne voulais pas vous blesser comme ça, » murmura-t-elle.

« Pensiez-vous que vos mots m'aideraient ? »

« D'une certaine manière, oui. Vous avez dit vous-même que vous étiez incapable d'oublier… »

« Et comment est-ce que ça vous a donné l'impression que vous deviez rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour moi ? »

Bedelia ne répondit pas à la question sèche. « … Et je vous ai dit que vous devriez arrêter de vous mentir à vous-même, » continua-t-elle. « Si vous voulez guérir, la première chose que vous devriez faire, c'est de quitter ce déni dans lequel vous vivez. Peu importe à quel point elle est dure, vous devez faire face à la vérité. »

« Qui est ? »

« Qui est que vous aimez Will. »

Hannibal ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il laissait s'attarder les mots dans son esprit avant de donner sa réponse. « Je n'ai jamais nié l'aimer. »

« C'est vrai. Mais pas dans le sens usuel. »

« Je l'ai toujours aimé comme mon seul ami. » Les doigts longs et froids du docteur Lecter se raidirent dans les mains de Bedelia. Il continua cependant, d'un ton détaché, « Je l'aime toujours. Mais si vous voulez inventer des théories irréelles comme quoi ce sentiment serait plus qu'un désir sincère d'avoir un ami à mes côtés, alors je préfèrerais que vous ne nous fassiez pas perdre notre temps avec ça. »

« Vous refusez de voir ce que je veux dire. »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de créer de fausses idées sur mes sentiments pour Will. »

Le docteur Du Maurier se pencha près de lui. Ses mots étaient calmes mais parfaitement audibles. « Au lieu de l'enfermer dans une cellule d'hôpital, de jouer des jeux avec sa maladie, ou de tuer sa fille de substitution sous ses yeux, vous auriez mieux fait de lui montrer votre _amour_. Et si vous l'aviez admis à l'époque, vous l'auriez, et tout ce que vous avez jamais voulu avoir avec lui. Mais vous avez voulu jouer entre les tours habituels qui vous ont toujours aidé pendant votre vie, et la nouveauté de la situation que vous expérimentiez quand vous avez commencé à vous attacher à lui… Vous ne pouvez pas avoir les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir un esprit torturé perdu dans les manipulations psychologiques que vous jouez parfaitement, et, en même temps, une réciprocité sincère à vos sentiments… Vous avez choisi la première possibilité. »

Hannibal ne la regardait toujours pas, et gardait ses yeux sur la rue florentine. Le visage solitaire d'un propriétaire d'une boutique travaillait au loin et nettoyait sa fenêtre avec un balai à franges en lambeaux.

« C'était une erreur, je le reconnais. » La voix du docteur Lecter restait distante. « J'ai fait des erreurs, et ce n'est pas que de sa faute, mais aussi de la mienne, si je l'ai perdu. » Il fit une pause mesurée. « Mais vous avez tort sur une chose : je lui ai montré mon amour. J'ai voulu le rendre heureux. Peu importe ce que vous pensez, c'était mon intention de base. Je voulais emplir ses jours de beauté. Je voulais lui montrer la vie pleine de sens qu'il avait toujours mérité, pleine de miracles et de magnificence ; inhabituelle, mais aussi belle que lui. »

Le docteur Du Maurier secoua la tête. Vous vouliez lui montrer la beauté, mais cette beauté n'existe que dans _votre_ esprit. Il n'est pas vous. Il peut comprendre plus que la plupart des gens, il peut voir plus de votre vérité que les autres, mais il n'est pas _vous_. Et vous auriez dû mieux respecter ça. Je pense que vous auriez pu apprendre à le faire dans une relation basée sur un amour physique. Il aurait pu vous apprendre. Mais vous n'avez pas saisi cette chance, et votre amitié tordue n'était pas suffisante pour l'aveugler sur les horreurs de vos pratiques. C'est la vérité. »

D'un coup, Hannibal lui faisait face ; ses yeux froids et ophidiens la fixaient avec une émotion soudaine impossible à apaiser. Bedelia se recula instinctivement de quelques centimètres sur sa chaise. Pendant une seconde, elle fut presque sûre que l'homme allait essayer de la tuer.

Mais, finalement, Hannibal se pencha vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et posa son visage conte la peau satinée de sa joue droite. « Vous ne m'aidez pas. » Ses mots vinrent en des syllabes douces et résignées. « Vous ne faites que me torturer avec vos mots. »

Bedelia enroula ses bras autour des épaules du docteur Lecter. « J'essaie de vous aider, » murmura-t-elle en une respiration. « Croyez-moi. »

Hannibal s'immobilisa pendant un temps, sûrement encore sous l'influence des mots du docteur Du Maurier. Puis il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Allons à l'étage, voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

* * *

Will rêvait.

 _Il était très malade, et il avait une crise. Des contours flous de meubles… Des ombres… Puis un éclair soudain. Des mains sur son visage, maintenant sa tête droite…_

 _Les ténèbres, encore._

 _La pression douce de doigts contre sa tempe. Il entendit Hannibal dire, « Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? Will, Will… »_

 _Hannibal… Oh, Hannibal…_

 _La pièce tremblait devant les yeux de Will quand il les ouvrit. Il était dans le bureau d'Hannibal. Pendant un instant, il put le voir, puis le monde se remplit à nouveau d'ombres._

 _La chose suivante qu'il sentit fut une bouche qui touchait la sienne. Douce, humide, incertaine… Un baiser hésitant._

 _Et Hannibal murmura tout contre les lèvres de Will, « S'il-te-plait… ne me quitte jamais. »_

Quand Will se réveilla, sa cicatrice le brûlait douloureusement, comme un coup de couteau récent dans son estomac. En pressant ses paumes contre la blessure, il se mit sur le côté et enfouit son visage dans la texture verdâtre de son canapé.

* * *

Hannibal était étendu sur le dos et regardait le plafond. Bedelia s'était levée pour prendre une douche après leur séance de sexe longue et presque minutieusement raffinée.

Elle était la meilleur partenaire sexuelle qu'Hannibal avait jamais eue, malgré le manque d'attachement émotionnel qu'elle montrait. En fait, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était aussi parfaite. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. D'autres personnes parlaient de la beauté du mélange entre des sentiments profonds et d'une vraie passion, mais Hannibal était sûr à cent pour cent qu'avec son état d'esprit, il serait incapable d'expérimenter ça, même s'il le voulait. Et, de toute façon, il ne le voulait pas du tout. C'était plaisant et pratique que Bedelia ait le même manque d'ambitions romantiques quand ils couchaient ensemble. Ça rendait tout sûr et calculable.

Le docteur Du Maurier se tourna vers le docteur Lecter depuis la porte de la salle de bain. « Je pense que vous devriez lui écrire une lettre, » dit-elle.

Hannibal sentit une brûlure froide alors qu'il était ramené à la pensée de Will par ses mots. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait réussi à réfléchir à autre chose, mais il devait réaliser que ça n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute. Il lui donna une réponse terne, « Non. Je vous ai dit que je ne lui enverrai pas de lettre. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous deviez la lui envoyer. Mais vous devriez vraiment écrire une lettre qui lui serait adressée. » Elle s'appuya contre le linteau de la porte, puis eut un mouvement négligent de la main gauche pour ajuster les mèches ébouriffées de ses cheveux. « Dans une lettre, vous pourriez exprimer des émotions et des idées sur lui qui pourraient rester cachées parmi d'autres pensées et sentiments tourbillonnants. Laissez-moi supposer que vous avez donné ce conseil de nombreuses fois à vos patients : écrire une lettre pour des buts thérapeutiques. C'est ce que je vous conseille maintenant. Laissez vos sentiments grandir dans ses mots écrits. Ça vous aidera à y voir plus clair. »

L'expression maussade sur le visage d'Hannibal ne s'effaça pas. Il s'assit sur le lit et se tourna pour enfiler une chemise aussi calmement que s'il n'avait pas entendu la suggestion de son ancienne collègue. Au départ, il eut l'intention de prétendre – ce qui serait aussi la vérité – que les mots de Bedelia n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui, puis il changea d'avis et un léger froncement apparut sur son front.

« Uniquement par respect envers votre opinion d'experte, je pourrais essayer, » dit-il enfin.

* * *

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

NdT : Tout est à Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller et MaiTai1327… Merci pour vos reviews même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée (et ça ne va pas s'arranger...) Mais pas d'inquiétude, aucun changement de rythme de parution en perspective !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: La lettre**

 **.**

Quand Bedelia avait donné au docteur Lecter l'idée d'écrire une lettre, elle n'avait pas pensé que cette lettre allait être plus longue que quelques paragraphes. Mais quand elle arriva à leur suite d'hôtel après avoir été dans un salon de coiffure et s'être fait manucurée, avoir visité quelques lieux touristiques et fait une longue marche, elle trouva Hannibal assis à la table basse sous la fenêtre qui écrivait la neuvième page.

Bedelia s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table. « Est-ce que ces papiers sont des parties de la lettre pour Will ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui, » répondit Hannibal en finissant une phrase avec un coup de stylo net et élégant. « Je lui écris un peu à propos de notre voyage. »

Bedelia vit que ce qu'il appelait 'un peu' signifiait chaque étape de leur voyage et chaque endroit qu'ils avaient visités. Elle posa une question, hésitante.

« Et c'est la dernière page ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je viens de commencer à lui parler des musées. »

Un regard triste apparut sur le visage du docteur Du Maurier. « Pourquoi écrivez-vous autant ? »

« Ça me donne le sentiment qu'il est avec moi. » Une ombre de sourire devint visible aux coins des lèvres pâles du docteur Lecter. « Je vais aussi lui parler des souvenirs que j'aurais aimé lui acheter. Par exemple, vous rappelez-vous de cette petite Tour Eiffel en saphirs que je vous ai montrée dans la vitrine d'une boutique, et que j'ai dit que je la lui aurais achetée s'il avait été avec moi ? Je veux lui en faire part… »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, » interrompit Bedelia, un peu plus vite que d'habitude. « C'est juste une lettre fictive, vous n'avez pas besoin de décrire tous les objets que nous avons vus et que vous vouliez lui montrer. »

Au début, Hannibal semblait réticent, mais il finit par poser son stylo. Le docteur Du Maurier s'assit à côté de lui, dans un fauteuil, et plaça sa main sur le coude de l'homme.

« Avez-vous écrit à propos de vos sentiments ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le docteur Lecter fit un geste lent pour rassembler les feuilles en une pile ordonnée. Enfin, il admit, « Non. »

« Ça aurait été l'intérêt d'écrire cette lettre. »

« Je sais. Mais je préfère que ce soit comme ça. »

Le docteur Du Maurier voulut le réprimander, mais elle ne put réprimer un léger sourire en repérant accidentellement une phrase de la lettre d'Hannibal et en voyant que le docteur Lecter avait même décrit la couleur et le tissu du tapis sur le sol de l'hôtel où ils avaient logé pour la première fois en Europe.

* * *

Will n'avait eu absolument aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu rendre ses jours sombres et sans but encore pires que ce qu'ils avaient été, mais après la stupide question de Jack sur le baiser, il réalisa que le mystère avait été résolu. À partir de ce jour, il trouva sa vie simplement insupportable.

Avant ça, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lutter avec le désir brûlant de pourchasser Hannibal. De suivre Hannibal partout… Par vengeance. Par tristesse. Par solitude. Par haine. Par toutes les raisons auxquelles il pouvait penser. Mais Will savait que ça ne servirait qu'à donner au docteur le défi intéressant d'un nouveau jeu. Alors il avait combattu toute la douleur, le besoin, le désespoir, et s'était enfermé dans un brouillard d'ivresse, loin d'Hannibal.

Maintenant, il devait aussi lutter avec quelque chose d'encore pire.

Il était incapable de s'endormir sans voir des rêves ivres et à demi-conscients où il embrassait le docteur Lecter. Des doigts qui se pressaient contre sa mâchoire, sa bouche envahie par la langue d'un autre homme, suffocant presque sous le baiser brûlant et incontrôlable… Et même quand il réveillait, il devait se battre pour respirer, comme s'il venait d'être arraché des lèvres qui essayaient désespérément d'explorer les siennes.

Dans certains de ses rêves, le baiser était initié par Hannibal pendant que Will tremblait à cause de la maladie et des hallucinations, et le docteur Lecter l'embrassait soudainement, en une expérience imprévue et ardente. Mais, assez étrangement, dans la plupart de ses rêves, c'était Will qui attrapait le docteur par sa veste et commençait un baiser fervent, avec la langue. Même dans ses rêves, Will n'avait aucune bonne raison de le faire ; il n'embrassait Hannibal que parce que la connexion mentale entre eux devenait trop forte, trop irrésistible, et que c'était son moyen de l'exprimer.

Et ses maudits rêves n'étaient pas simplement clairs et fermement bloqués dans son cerveau, mais aussi émotionnellement fascinants.

Will détestait ça à un niveau tel qu'il était presque incapable de faire avec. L'idée d'un baiser d'Hannibal était dégoûtante et écœurante. Et c'était, dans un sens, exaltant, parce que ça ne lui rappelait pas seulement le carnage, le sang, la mort et la haine de lui-même, mais faisait aussi palpiter son cœur dans sa poitrine sous l'excitation comme si le baiser était quelque chose de merveilleux et d'extraordinaire. Mais, plus que tout, c'était douloureux. Ça lui rappelait à quel point il était toujours étroitement connecté au monstre qui avait tout ruiné autour de lui, tué ceux qu'il aimait, et fait voler en éclat sa santé mentale… et l'avait fait se sentir aimé comme rarement dans sa vie.

Il voulait simplement effacer l'image du baiser dans sa tête, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, mais à chaque heure qui passait, elle devenait de plus en plus intense dans son esprit.

Peut-être était-ce la soudaineté et l'absurdité de l'idée. Peut-être était-ce la vague vengeance de son esprit tourmenté qui s'effondrait sous trop d'alcool… Ou peut-être était-ce la solitude sans fin qui remplissait ses jours.

Seule une chose était sûre : c'était en train de devenir lentement la pire des tortures.

* * *

Caroline123 disparut pendant quelques jours, et ce laps de temps fut suffisant pour que Crawford se mette à soupçonner qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Qu'Hannibal préparait quelque chose. Qu'en était-il de la lettre que Caroline avait promise ? L'enverrait-elle ? D'accord, il…

Jack trouvait que c'était ridicule de passer plus de temps à penser à cette Caroline qu'au nouveau projet sur lequel il avait commencé à travailler au bureau, et qui pourrait mener à sauver la vie de douze victimes enlevées.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être aussi obsédé par la capture de Lecter, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après la mort de sa femme, ses jours semblaient être devenus vides, et il essayait de passer autant de temps que possible au travail. Mais il y avait toujours des heures, le soir, où il n'avait rien à faire, et la seule chose qui pouvait le tirer de sa mélancolie engourdie, c'était Caroline, quand elle le contactait. Enfin, quand il essayait d'inventer des plans pour attraper Lecter.

Et, vendredi soir, Caroline écrivit à nouveau un message. _« Je vous ai envoyé la lettre, Will. »_

 _Quoi ?_ Jack fronça les sourcils, mécontent, devant l'écran de son palmtop. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait demandé…

Caroline ajouta, _« Laissez-moi vous aider à deviner. Je l'ai envoyée d'Italie. Voulez-vous que je vous donne une énigme pour que vous trouviez le nom de la ville ? »_

Maintenant, elle se moquait encore de lui… Crawford répondit, crispé, _« Non. »_

 _« Pourquoi êtes-vous si froid ? »_

 _« Parce que vous m'avez menti. »_

Caroline donna une réponse simple, _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Vous aviez dit que vous diriez la date et le moment précis quand vous m'enverrez la lettre… avant de l'envoyer. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »_

Jack ne pouvait pas se rappeler des mots exacts de la conversation précédente, et ne se sentait pas de la relire, mais il soupçonna que Caroline disait la vérité, et qu'elle n'avait pas, en effet, donné une réponse positive à sa dernière demande. Mais il n'en était pas moins en colère contre elle, et lui écrivit, _« Vous m'avez laissé croire que vous le feriez, et m'avez trompé, de toute façon. Ce qui fait de vous une menteuse. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas la seule qui dit des mensonges. »_

En lisant la réponse courte, Jack eut, pour la deuxième fois, la sensation que Caroline savait qui il était vraiment. Mais il gardait encore de l'espoir, alors il ne voulait pas jeter son masque au loin. Et, puisqu'il avait suspecté que Will ne retiendrait pas sa langue, il écrivit la première chose qui lui arriva à l'esprit, _« Vous êtes folle. »_

Caroline répondit, imperturbable. _« Tout comme vous, qui essayez d'attraper un tueur en série grâce à un site de rencontre en ligne. Mais j'aime votre ingéniosité. »_

Crawford émit un grognement irrité. Même le fait qu'Hannibal ait révélé son identité plus clairement ne pouvait apaiser son mécontentement. Il en avait assez de l'intelligence de cette femme – de Lecter. Il écrivit simplement, _« Je vous emmerde. »_

Puis il mit son palmtop de côté.

En frottant rapidement son cou, il s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise ; sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. _Arrête d'écrire à Caroline_ , lui murmura une voix intérieure. _Elle – enfin, il – joue avec toi… et sait tout. C'est juste un jeu malsain. Ça ne peut pas bien se terminer…_

Mais il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. Il avait l'attention de Lecter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chance disparaitre.

En ramenant le palmtop devant lui, Crawford tapa un nouveau message. _« Je peux vous prouver que je ne suis pas un menteur et que je suis vraiment Will. »_

Caroline marqua une pause sous la surprise, et ne répondit qu'après une minute, _« Comment ? »_

 _« Je veux vous voir avec un appel vidéo. Et vous pourrez aussi me voir. »_

 _« Très bien, »_ répondit Caroline sans attendre. _« Nous nous parlerons demain soir, selon votre fuseau horaire. »_

L'acceptation rapide de Caroline123 étonna Jack. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'Hannibal lui donne une preuve solide qu'il était celui qui parlait à 'Will'. Maintenant, c'était l'heure de le montrer. _Bien._

Avec un peu de chance, et probablement, Lecter n'avait pas les appareils techniques pour modifier les images que montrait sa caméra, et les analyses sur leur discussion en ligne pourraient mener à des révélations utiles sur l'endroit où il était. Et même si Lecter était assez intelligent pour choisir un arrière-plan neutre pour l'appel vidéo, il pourrait glisser des informations intéressantes en parlant à son ancien ami.

La seule chose que Jack devait faire, c'était convaincre Will de coopérer.

* * *

Will avait réussi à mémoriser la longue lettre d'Hannibal, au mot près. Il ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin, essaya de se rappeler une phrase que le docteur avait écrite sur le Louvre, et put soudainement réciter tout le paragraphe, sans peine. Il admit le fait qu'il connaissait la lettre par cœur avec un grognement amer et endormi.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû la lire en boucle depuis trois jours. Il avait essayé d'arrêter, mais dès qu'il posait les feuilles de côté, il sentait immédiatement le besoin de vérifier encore des détails. Il se dit que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait apporté autant d'attention au texte était qu'il avait essayé de trouver des indices sur la localisation actuelle d'Hannibal, pour aider dans l'enquête du FBI. Mais c'était un mensonge très faible. Il n'avait même pas dit aux autorités qu'il avait reçu une lettre.

Après avoir commencé sa journée avec une gorgée de vodka, il attrapa les papiers, qui étaient posés sur sa table de chevet – toujours à portée de main -, et commença à relire les phrases ordonnées et fluides avec un tiraillement tremblotant au coin de la bouche. Avec la longue lettre, Hannibal lui avait aussi envoyé une carte postale vierge d'un village côtier en Provence. Will posa la carte postale à côté des pages de la lettre qu'il lisait.

Il pouvait entendre clairement la voix calme et veloutée du docteur dans sa tête, lui décrivant tous ses détails comme si Hannibal faisait la liste des éléments de l'arrière-plan de l'un de ses dessins. Si mécanique et impartial… Et, cependant, la précision méticuleuse et la quantité phénoménale de temps qu'il avait passé à écrire la lettre longue de douze pages montraient quelque chose qui tordait le cœur de Will.

Il laissa son empathie l'entraîner dans la tête du docteur Lecter et lui donner l'impression qu'il était en Europe avec Hannibal.

* * *

« Il manque une des cartes postales de Will. » Hannibal coupa lentement un morceau de son _carne al piatto_ qu'il avait commandé pour le dîner, tout en lançant un regard froid à la femme qui était assise en face de lui à la table du restaurant.

« Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas besoin de celle-ci ; elle était mise de côté, » répondit Bedelia avec légèreté. « Je l'ai prise et je l'ai envoyée à un de mes cousins. »

Hannibal trempa la bouchée de viande dans de l'huile d'olive assaisonnée. « C'était celle que j'avais décidé d'envoyer à Will. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Un demi-sourire d'excuse apparut sur le visage calme et ovale de Bedelia. « Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que vous aviez fait votre choix. »

Hannibal se détourna pour couper les asperges sur le bord de son assiette. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à manger en silence.

Et puis, alors que le docteur Lecter prenait son verre de vin rouge pour boire, Bedelia fit soudainement la remarque, « Je vous ai organisé un rendez-vous. »

Le verre de cristal s'immobilisa dans la main du docteur Lecter avant de pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Je vous ai organisé un rendez-vous, » répéta-t-elle. « Avec quelqu'un de spécial. »

Hannibal prit une petite gorgée de vin avant de répondre, « Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Avec Will Graham. »

Les yeux du docteur Lecter passèrent en un éclair du pied du verre en cristal au visage de Bedelia. Les traits de son visage étaient raides comme ceux d'une statue. « Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer de mes sentiments pour lui. »

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Vous allez le rencontrer en ligne. »

La teinte presque invisible de rouge qui apparut sur la peau pâle des pommettes distinctes d'Hannibal suscita un petit sourire satisfait chez Bedelia.

* * *

À suivre..


	10. Chapter 10

**NdT** : L'histoire est à MaiTai1327, je ne suis toujours que l'humble traductrice ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, voici la suite ^^ J'espère n'avoir pas laissé trop de fautes d'orthographes (parce que je suis vraiment épuisée à l'heure où je poste ça, et que des fautes m'ont sûrement échappé), mais si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: L'appel vidéo**

 **.**

« Vous devrez lui parler, demain. » Crawford se tenait dans l'entrée du salon de Will, et avait à la main son parapluie dégouttant de pluie sur le paillasson.

Will, qui bougeait les bouteilles vides sur la table basse, décala son poids d'une jambe sur une autre, et demanda d'une voix rauque, « À qui ? »

« _Lui. »_

Les yeux de Will devinrent d'un trouble malsain pendant un instant, et son visage s'apâlit. « Non. »

« Il veut vous parler en ligne, » expliqua Jack comme si c'était une chose naturelle. « Il a contacté le FBI et a demandé un appel vidéo. »

Pendant un seconde, il y eut le silence, puis Will s'affala sur le canapé, en pressant ses deux paumes contre la cicatrice sur son ventre. « Non, » répéta-t-il.

« J'espère que vous comprenez à quel point c'est important. »

« S'il vous plaît, non. »

Jack posa son parapluie contre le linteau de la porte, puis s'avança vers Will. Il donna sa réponse en s'asseyant à côté de Graham sur le canapé, « Il pourrait révéler quelque chose d'utile. »

Tout le corps de Will fut secoué comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poing invisible. « Non, » croassa-t-il à nouveau.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. »

« S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas ça. »

Jack resta assis à côté de Will sans plus parler. Le jeune homme enfouissait avec agitation ses doigts dans les boucles moites et emmêlées de ses cheveux, et cachait son visage derrière ses poignets. Crawford s'adossa contre le canapé et regarda un des chiens gratter paresseusement le mur sous la fenêtre de devant.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans un silence complet. Finalement, Will releva la tête et laissa échapper une respiration longue et tourmentée.

« Je ne… Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire ça, » dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque.

« Bien sûr que vous le pouvez. »

« Il me faut toute ma force pour rester loin de lui. Je… Je ne peux pas en supporter plus… »

Crawford secoua sa tête avec impatience. « S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que parler avec lui abîmerait le bonheur paisible de votre magnifique vie ! »

Will baissa à nouveau la tête, et commença à frotter son front avec des paumes tremblantes. « S'il vous plaît… »

« Ça vous tue… cette inactivité, » rétorqua Jack. « Vous devez faire quelque chose. Vous devez vous battre. La vie que vous avez choisie après sa fuite est en train de vous démolir complètement. »

« Que je me batte… C'est ce qu'il veut. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut, » murmura Will pour lui-même avec des mots instables et flous. « Que je le suive… Que je me batte… Que je ne le lâche pas… Que je me batte… Que je ne le lâche jamais… »

Crawford interrompit durement le fouillis d'ivrogne qu'étaient les phrases de Will, « Il a tué ceux que vous aimiez ! Et alors, si c'est aussi son jeu ? Nous allons le gagner, peu importe le moyen. Et il payera pour tout ce qu'il a fait ! »

Will émit un son guttural et étranglé, et continua à frotter ses tempes. Il ne répondit pas.

Jack resta quelques instants à garder ses yeux sur les chiens qui travaillaient ardemment à arracher une partie de la tapisserie. Finalement, Jack fit un geste brusque en claquant ses mains sur ses genoux, puis se leva du canapé.

« Pouvez-vous promettre que vous ne boirez pas avant la conversation ? » demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Will ne répondit pas.

Jack ajouta, « Et au moins, brossez-vous les cheveux ou… faites quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que vous avez vécu dans la rue pendant des mois.

* * *

« Ce n'est pas comme un vrai rendez-vous, » murmura Hannibal en ajustant sa cravate pour la n-ième fois.

« Est-ce que vous en êtes sûr ? » demanda Bedelia. Elle lisait un roman français, mais elle le mit de côté et se tourna pour regarder son ancien collègue, qui se tenait devant le gigantesque miroir de leur salle de bain.

« Oui, » répondit rapidement Hannibal.

« C'est la première fois que vous lui parlerez après que je vous ai confronté à la véritable nature de vos sentiments pour lui. »

Hannibal sortit le bouton de rose de la poche de sa veste, et la remplaça par un mouchoir d'un rouge profond. Pendant un instant, il reposa ses doigts longs et fins sur le tissu avec une satisfaction apaisée, puis il changea d'avis et enleva le mouchoir pour commencer à en chercher un nouveau dans sa valise, tout en répondant, « Ça n'en fait pas un rendez-vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez lui dire ? »

« J'y réfléchis encore. » Hannibal plia un nouveau mouchoir bordeaux qu'il mit dans la poche de sa veste, et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir. « Je pourrais faire allusion à ses rêves. Je sais qu'il a des cauchemars à cause de ce que je lui ai fait. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous devriez lui dire. C'est juste ce que vous planifiez de dire. »

Le docteur Lecter dut décider qu'il n'aimait pas non plus le mouchoir bordeaux, parce qu'il l'enleva et qu'il le mit de côté. Il enleva aussi sa cravate, et enroula plutôt une écharpe de soi crème autour de son cou. Il ne répondit pas.

« Vous êtes splendide, » commenta Bedelia d'un ton encourageant.

Hannibal pinça ses lèvres de dédain. « Splendide n'est pas assez, » répondit-il brièvement. « Il ne m'a pas vu depuis une demi-année. Je dois être _parfait_. »

Il se tourna pour chercher une autre écharpe.

« Ce que vous porterez ne fera aucune différence pour lui, j'espère que vous le savez. »

« Je le sais. »

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez passé toute la matinée à essayer des vêtements différents pour votre tenue ? »

« Je veux apparaître d'une façon qui brûlera son esprit comme de l'acide, pour qu'il ne soit pas capable de l'oublier le plus longtemps possible. » Hannibal marqua une pause, puis ajouta, avec une amertume soudaine dans la voix, « Parce que c'est ce que je vais ressentir quand je vais le voir. Et je veux qu'il endure la même torture. »

« Si c'est ce que vous visez, vous allez atteindre votre but, sans nul doute. » Ce fut tout ce que répondit Bedelia. Elle retourna à son roman et continua sa lecture.

Hannibal changea cinq fois l'arrangement de sa deuxième écharpe, puis finit par la remettre dans sa valise et essayer à nouveau différentes cravates.

* * *

Crawford vit avec satisfaction que Will avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et qu'il avait lavé ses cheveux. Même si la rougeur de ses yeux enflammés, les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains et la couleur jaunâtre de sa peau étaient encore des signes visibles de sa souffrance intérieure. Et, alors que Jack s'avançait aux côtés du jeune homme et entrait dans le bâtiment en tapotant son épaule d'un air encourageant, il pouvait sentir l'odeur forte et choquante de l'alcool qui s'attardait près de la bouche de Will. Graham n'était pas l'aide sobre et à l'esprit clair que Crawford avait espéré, mais au moins il avait fait quelques efforts vagues pour paraître un peu mieux que la veille. Alors, Jack décida de ne pas le réprimander pour son apparence toujours pitoyable.

« Est-ce que vous comprenez l'importance de cette conversation ? » demanda Crawford en pressant une carte d'accès dans la paume moite de Will. « Allez, on va aller dans un des labos. Les experts ont déjà préparé leurs outils techniques. »

Will le suivit sans répondre.

« Avez-vous entendu ma question ? » Jack se retourna vers le jeune homme.

« Oui. » Les cordes vocales de Will fonctionnaient avec une difficulté grinçante alors que les mots énervés passaient ses lèvres. « Et oui, je comprends à quel point c'est important. »

« Essayez de lui parler, et, surtout, essayez de le faire parler. »

« J'essaierai, » consentit Graham de manière léthargique. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose en particulier que vous voulez que je dise ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais c'est vital que vous ayez une réponse de prête pour tout ce qu'il pourra dire, pour que la conversation ne s'interrompe pas. Il devra continuer à parler. Je vais enregistrer tout ce qu'il vous dit, et nous analyserons aussi les images. »

Will acquiesça en silence.

Crawford se demanda si Hannibal ferait mention du site de rencontre en ligne. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais il était prêt à donner une explication à Will, après coup, si le docteur Lecter amenait le sujet de leurs conversations online précédentes. La pire chose qui pouvait arriver, c'était que Crawford doive tout avouer à Will à propos du plan pour attraper Lecter. Mais, quelque part, il avait le sentiment qu'Hannibal utiliserait d'abord la conversation en direct pour poser des questions plus profondes, pas pour parler d'un piège faible dont il s'était moqué dans leur correspondance. Et même si Hannibal mentionnait leur rencontre en ligne, avec un peu de chance, il ne ferait que glisser des implications qu'il serait facile de mal interpréter, surtout vue la lourde influence de l'alcool sous laquelle était Will.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va vous dire ? » demanda Jack.

Will leva le coin droit de sa bouche dans un sourire faux et tordu. « Sûrement quelque chose de spirituel et de sarcastique, pour essayer de frimer. »

« Et vous avec préparé une phrase ou deux pour répondre à ses remarques ? »

« Je vais trouver quelques mots. Si je n'ai pas de meilleure idée, j'utiliserai quelques clichés et je dirais que c'est un monstre. »

« Très bien. Ça devrait aller. »

Will haussa les épaules, et dit, en un murmure tremblant, « Je l'espère. »

* * *

Hannibal posa l'iPad éteint devant lui, sur la table de l'hôtel.

« Est-ce que ma posture est assez froide et indifférente ? » demanda-t-il à Bedelia en alignant l'écran.

« Oui, » lui assura le docteur Du Maurier.

Hannibal formula une nouvelle question, d'un air interrogateur, « Est-ce que ça serait plus bénéfique à mon but si je m'inclinais un peu un arrière, plus loin de la caméra ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire. »

« Je ne veux pas paraître trop intéressé. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Bedelia pensait ce qu'elle disait. Si elle n'avait pas passé de longs mois à n'écouter que les luttes constantes d'Hannibal pour surmonter la perte de Will, elle penserait vraiment que le docteur Lecter n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention aux souvenirs de son ami déloyal. Il était aussi calme et froid que s'il avait perdu complètement toute sorte d'intérêt pour Will. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait réussi à mettre sur son visage une expression parfaitement détendue, nonchalante et indifférente.

Hannibal brisa à nouveau le silence d'un ton faible, « Je n'ai jamais menti sur mes sentiments. Jamais prétendu de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour lui… ça va être la première fois que je vais essayer de le tromper ainsi. »

« Et pourquoi pensez-vous que ce soit utile de le faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne veux pas paraître vulnérable. Je lui déjà donné la possibilité de voir mon vrai visage, mes faiblesses, mon monde intérieur, et il ne l'a utilisée que pour me contourner. C'est un cadeau que je ne lui ferai plus jamais. »

Bedelia secoua doucement la tête. « Vous avez aussi dit que vous le voulez encore dans votre vie, » remarqua-t-elle. « Laquelle de ces affirmations est la vérité ? Avez-vous fini de gâcher votre confiance pour lui, ou êtes-vous prêt à la lui redonner ? »

Hannibal fit un mouvement raide pour ajuster l'iPad sur la table. « Pourriez-vous arrêter de poser ces questions ? C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi sans que vous ayez besoin de retourner la lame dans la plaie. »

« Je comprends. Mais vous allez devoir vous décider sur ce point avant de lui parler. »

Le docteur Lecter continua à faire des tentatives inutiles pour améliorer l'angle de l'iPad. Il était déjà dans la meilleure des positions. Cependant, il passa un moment à organiser l'appareil et ce qui l'entourait avant de le laisser à sa place initiale. Quand il releva le regard, ses yeux semblaient encore plus sombres qu'avant ; sa voix était d'un froid polaire. « Je ne laisserai plus m'atteindre. »

* * *

Bedelia choisit une place d'où elle pourrait voir l'image de Will sur l'écran, mais d'où elle ne serait pas enregistrée.

Elle espérait que la conversation ne se finirait pas horriblement mal. Voir à quel point Hannibal était arrivé à sembler indifférent n'était cependant pas un signe des plus encourageants. Elle s'était attendue à ce que son plan ait atteint une phase où elle verrait les fruits de son dur labeur, mais elle devait accepter que ce n'était pas le cas.

En fait, la situation paraissait purement et simplement décevante. Hannibal avait mis le masque de ses tours habituels, prêt à jouer à un nouveau jeu de manipulation, sans montrer le moindre signe du fait qu'il avait compris en profondeur ce que le docteur Du Maurier lui expliquait depuis à présent des semaines. Il était très probable que Will agisse de même. Il allait ramasser le gant, et les deux hommes allaient se retrouver emprisonnés dans le même combat psychologique qu'avant, inutile et atroce. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour changer le schéma.

Bedelia eut un soupir désabusé.

La messagerie laissa échapper un bip, signalant que la ligne était prête pour l'appel vidéo.

Pendant quelques secondes, le rythme de la respiration d'Hannibal s'accéléra légèrement, puis il réussit à retrouver le contrôle et le ralentit à une vitesse presque anormale. Après s'être assuré qu'il avait recréé son aura de désintérêt parfait et de confiance, le docteur Lecter cliqua sur la fenêtre pour commencer l'appel.

Quand Bedelia vit Will Graham à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle ressentit une véritable tristesse. Will paraissait misérable. En mauvaise santé, peu soigné, et dans une douleur profonde.

Une haine sans fin assombrissait ses iris bleus pâles, ses mains étaient crispées, ses deux poings serrés sur la table. Il regardait droit le docteur Lecter droit dans les yeux.

Hannibal se cala dans son fauteuil, et donna au jeune homme un petit sourire malveillant, comme s'il regardait toute la situation comme une sorte de divertissement négligeable. Il fit même un geste détendu pour ajuster le contraste sur l'iPad, comme si des détails techniques superficiels avaient plus d'importance pour lui que Wil.

Avec des doigts contractés, Will fit aussi quelques mouvements gênés pour ajuster compulsivement la caméra de son côté.

Hannibal revint à lui paresseusement, avec son sourire faux empli de satisfaction.

Bedelia supposait que le docteur Lecter préparait son commentaire bien pensé sur les cauchemars de Will, mais dès que la bouche d'Hannibal s'étira légèrement et avant que la première syllabe puisse quitter ses lèvres, l'hostilité non dissimulée dans les yeux de Graham s'éteignit. D'un coup, le masque de froideur inhabituelle de Will s'effrita, ses muscles faciaux commencèrent à tressaillir, et, l'instant d'après, il s'effondrait sur le bureau, en cachant sa tête dans ses bras.

Bedelia vit les paumes du docteur Lecter se tendre immédiatement sur l'iPad. Pendant un instant, le docteur Lecter regarda les épaules de Will, qui étaient maintenant secouées par de puissants tressautements.

Et puis Hannibal raccrocha l'appel vidéo d'un coup abrupt de ses doigts sur le clavier virtuel. Il mit de côté l'appareil électronique sur la table, se leva, et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre arrière de la chambre d'hôtel.

Il se tint là pendant très longtemps, le dos tourné au docteur Du Maurier, dans un silence complet, immobile.

* * *

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**NdT** : Tous les mérites reviennent à MaiTai1327, je ne suis que la traductrice ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Séparés**

 **.**

Jack Crawford se figea derrière son palmtop, incapable de parler. Il regardait l'amas tremblant de la veste décolorée et tâchée et des boucles désordonnées de cheveux bruns – les ruines de l'homme qui se pliait en deux sous la douleur sur le bureau. Le silence de la pièce était entrecoupé par les sanglots ivres et rauques de Will.

Une mer de remords inonda le cœur de Crawford.

Finalement, Graham se reprit suffisamment pour ravaler sa peine et il releva la tête, raidissant son dos. Ses yeux bleus étaient injectés de sang et gonflés.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai merdé, » bafouilla-t-il.

« Non, non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. » Jack laissa échapper un soupir lourd. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous infliger ça. » Il s'avança vers Will, par derrière, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. »

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Crawford, inquiet.

En fermant les yeux, Will lui répondit dans un grognement douloureux, « Il… il est mon ennemi… et il m'aime pour qui je suis… et me déteste pour qui je suis… Et je l'aime pour qui il est… et le déteste pour qui il est. C'est un cercle vicieux dont nous ne pourrons jamais nous extraire. » Il secoua la tête. « C'est tout ce qui nous reste. Nous blesser l'un l'autre sans but, simplement parce que nous en sommes capables… Même s'il finit en prison, et que j'essaie de vivre ma vie, ou si je finis en prison et qu'il essaie de vivre sa vie, nous ne serons pas capables de faire autre chose… Nous recommencerions depuis le début, avec des méthodes différentes et des jeux différents… Mais avec un seul résultat : nous torturer l'un l'autre. Parce qu'il est mon seul ami. » Et il ajouta, en des souffles brisés et tremblants, « Et… et je lui ai tourné dos, j'ai essayé de vivre sans lui, mais ça fait si mal… ça fait si mal… Il a tué tous ceux qui auraient pu apaiser la douleur. Et… et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de l'aimer. » Will fit un mouvement tremblant pour essuyer ses yeux embués. « Non, ça n'ira jamais bien, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute.

C'était la première fois que Crawford entendait Will parler aussi clairement de sa relation avec Lecter. Il n'avait aucune idée quant à ce qu'il pouvait répondre, et il fit simplement un pas incertain vers la machine à café pour apporter un thé au citron à Will.

* * *

Quand Hannibal parla enfin, sa voix était faible. « Il a renoncé à moi. »

Le docteur Du Maurier s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de répondre, ce qui était une chose assez rare, en tenant compte du fait que sa profession lui avait appris à pouvoir réagir à toutes sortes de situations. Pour se donner du temps, elle retourna vérifier son iPad sur la table, qui avait été poussé de côté avec violence par le docteur Lecter.

Hannibal continua doucement, « Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me pourchasse, qu'il fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me trouver, qu'il devienne obsédé par ma capture. Il croisa les bras aussi étroitement que s'il cherchait à se protéger du froid. « Et maintenant il ne m'a pas parlé, n'a pas essayé de se montrer plus intelligent que moi, n'a rien fait pour commencer un combat… Il a renoncé à moi. »

Bedelia s'avança derrière lui et mit une main sur son épaule.

« Il souffre, » dit-elle franchement. « La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était broyer cette part de lui qui veut jouer à vos jeux cruels. Mais il n'effacera jamais la douleur. Il étouffe dans l'auto-dépréciation, le remord et la solitude. » Sa voix devint soudainement sombre quand elle ajouta, « Est-ce que c'est ce que vous vouliez pour lui ? Parce que si c'est le cas, alors il est temps de jubiler. »

Les épaules du docteur Lecter eurent un tremblement presque intangible. Il se tourna pour regarder Bedelia dans les yeux, la laissant voir la douleur froide dans ses iris bordeaux pendant qu'il répondait, « Je voulais qu'il soit heureux. Avec moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui. »

« Après la façon dont il m'a trahi, comment pourrais-je encore vouloir le voir heureux ? »

« Dans ce cas, c'est un jour de victoire. Vous l'avez réduit en morceaux sous le poids de deux choix aussi horribles l'un que l'autre : soit vous pourchasser et jouer à nouveau à vos jeux, en vous donnant exactement ce que vous voulez, ou vivre sans vous, piégé dans les réminiscences des horreurs que vous lui avez faites, se blâmant et se haïssant pour ne pas essayer de combattre... Deux options qui ne sont bonnes qu'à le tourmenter et à le hanter pour le reste de sa vie. Vous avez gagné. »

Hannibal se détourna à nouveau pour regarder par la fenêtre en disant, dans un murmure presque inaudible, « Je suis supposé être heureux, maintenant. »

« Ne l'êtes-vous pas ? »

« Je présume que vous êtes parfaitement consciente du fait que je ne suis pas heureux. » La voix du docteur Lecter semblait légèrement moins patiente que d'habitude, toujours aussi distante. « Et je sais ce que vous voulez dire… Non, il n'est pas comme mes autres victimes. Il n'est pas juste ma victime, mais la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée. »

« Mais si vous le traitez comme vos victimes habituelles, chaque pas que vous faites vers lui ne fait que le repousser loin de vous. »

« Que puis-je faire d'autre ? »

« Vous le savez déjà. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit trop tard. »

Hannibal ferma les yeux en murmurant, « Ça l'est. »

* * *

Will se tenait sur le pas de sa porte et espéra un moment que tout se change en cendres. Quelque part, l'idée de regarder toutes ses possessions et la moindre partie de sa maison être détruites et disparaître dans le néant était plus attirante que de rentrer et de continuer sa vie.

Un de ses chiens affamés le tira hors de sa douleur engourdie. Son fox terrier attrapa un bol et le fit claquer contre le mur, dans un signe impatient pour que Will lui donne son dîner.

« D'accord, d'accord, » marmonna Will, et il chancela vers l'intérieur pour verser de la nourriture à la foule de chiens impatients.

Tandis que les animaux commençaient leur dîner, heureux, Will prit la lettre de douze pages d'Hannibal sur sa table basse. Les feuilles commencèrent à bruisser dans sa main tant ses mains tremblaient violemment. Pendant quelques minutes, il se tint devant la table comme une statue, et puis la lettre tomba sur la surface en bois. En essuyant la sueur froide qui suintait sur son cou, il commença à tourner en rond avec des pas rapides et agités, tout autour de la pièce.

Après le dixième tour, il revint soudainement vers la table basse, reprit les papiers, puis les jeta dans les flammes de sa cheminée avec une force désespérée. Le feu s'intensifia, et les longues pages de la lettre méticuleusement écrite se transformèrent en petits morceaux noirâtres en un claquement de doigt.

Will s'effondra sur le canapé, et ramena la couverture sur sa tête, se cachant du monde.

« Mangez beaucoup, » conseilla-t-il à ses chiens avec un grognement fatigué, de sous son abri, « parce que je vais boire jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse le plus longtemps possible. Et vous n'aurez rien pendant un certain temps. »

* * *

Jack Crawford était assis, seul, dans son bureau, fixant l'écran de son palmtop. Il regardait le profil de Caroline123. Durant les semaines où il avait parlé à Caroline en ligne, il avait passé des heures à examiner sa page, relisant les quelques informations qu'avait révélées Caroline, revérifiant sa photo obscure des centaines de fois… Et maintenant, il le regardait pour ce qui était censé être la dernière fois.

Alors, c'était la fin. Ça devait être la fin. Jack se disait à lui-même qu'il pourrait trouver un autre moyen d'arrêter Lecter, un jour. Mais ça devait s'arrêter, maintenant.

Ce n'était pas juste, de tromper Will et de le torturer. Le pauvre homme avait assez souffert.

Avec un clic sur son navigateur, Crawford supprima le profil de Caroline de sa liste de favoris. En résultat, la liste devint vide ; Caroline avait été le seul lien ajouté.

Puis Jack ferma les yeux et se renfonça dans sa chaise, en essayant très fort de ne pas y penser.

Et, à cet instant précis, il entendit le son bref et aigu de son palmtop. Sa messagerie lui signalait que Caroline123 venait de lui envoyer un nouveau mail sur International Love.

* * *

Bedelia marchait seule dans les rues de Florence.

Elle était mécontente que son plan n'ait pas fonctionné. Quelque part, au fond de son cœur, elle avait espéré qu'après des semaines de conversations thérapeutiques bien planifiées avec le docteur Lecter, l'appel vidéo aurait été suffisant pour briser la glace et forcer Hannibal à envoyer au moins un minuscule signe positif à Will. Peu importait qu'il soit minuscule, il aurait suffi de quelque qui aurait montré à Will qu'Hannibal était prêt à changer le schéma, capable de se libérer des chaînes de ses masques habituels et de ses jeux sadiques… Mais maintenant, elle voyait qu'elle s'était trompée. L'amour n'était pas suffisant pour faire fondre l'inimité et le tourment auto-imposé qui sépareraient les deux hommes pour le reste de leurs vies.

Même si c'était vraiment triste, Bedelia acceptait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Hannibal avait dit que c'était trop tard, et il avait raison. La vie était ainsi. Des choses se brisaient, tout simplement, et ne pouvaient pas être réparées. Et, peut-être, cette relation avait été irréparable dès le départ.

Ça lui semblait être un échec à la fois professionnel et personnel, d'avoir été incapable d'aider, mais elle choisit de l'accepter. Peut-être un jour trouverait-elle un moyen pour se faire pardonner de la douleur qu'elle avait causée avec son plan infructueux. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était essayer de mettre tout ça derrière elle.

Elle entra dans un bar et commanda une boisson, mais en eut assez des trois hommes assis dans le coin, accumulant des bières en la regardant sans gêne, alors elle quitta vite l'endroit.

Elle aurait aimé que son plan fonctionne. Hannibal et Will se correspondaient parfaitement en matière de capacités mentales, de troubles émotionnelles, et de toutes leurs autres pathologies. Ça la fascinait que ces deux esprits tordus et déformés soient parvenus à trouver un tel amour pur. Même les gens sains qui n'était pas passés par toutes ces ténèbres cauchemardesques, et qui ne connaissaient ce genre horreurs dans leurs vies, étaient incapables d'expérimenter une connexion aussi forte. La façon dont Hannibal et Will avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, en dépit des circonstances qui les avaient forcés à rester ennemis, serrait son cœur.

Bedelia trouvait que c'était magnifique, et elle aurait aimé pouvoir transformer ces souffrances inutiles en quelque chose de bien. Ça la rendait tout à fait malheureuse de ne pas l'avoir pu.

Elle descendit au fleuve, et passa une heure à se tenir près de l'eau, regardant les vagues s'y ruer. La mélancolie du temps nuageux l'entourait du gris pâle de la pluie imminente. Ça reflétait parfaitement son humeur.

Quand le déluge de vent qui s'intensifiait se transforma en tempête, elle décida de rentrer à son hôtel.

Elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre en faisant un mouvement expert pour retirer une épingle dorée de sa coiffure. Elle la posa sur sa table de chevet, voulut tirer sur une autre épingle à cheveux… quand elle sentit soudainement quelque chose d'anormal.

Lentement, elle se retourna.

Hannibal se tenait dans le coin de la pièce, immobile, avec son iPad dans les mains ; ses yeux étaient plus froids que l'hiver de Baltimore. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot, et la regardait, silencieux.

Et Bedelia comprit instantanément ce qui s'était passé. Hannibal avait trouvé le profil de Will Graham sur International Love, et les messages que 'Caroline' avait échangés avec 'Will'…

La manière terrifiante dont le docteur Lecter la regardait fit rater un battement à son cœur.

* * *

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**NdT** : Comme toujours, tout est à MaiTai1327… Merci encore pour vos reviews ;D

Alors, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Enjoy ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La vérité**

 **.**

L'instinct de survie du docteur Du Maurier était en train de lui hurler de courir vers la porte, mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit savait qu'Hannibal était bien plus rapide qu'elle sur ses talons hauts. Courir ne servirait à rien. Ça ne servirait qu'à rendre sa situation pire.

« Je… je suppose que vous savez tout, » parvint-elle à dire après un instant de choc. Sa voix semblait étrangère, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, et pas à elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que la valise d'Hannibal était faite, tandis que ses affaires étaient encore un peu partout dans la chambre. Elle essaya de ne pas sauter aux conclusions, parce qu'elle avait peur que si elle le faisait, elle ne serait pas capable de supprimer la panique qui grandissait en elle.

Quand Hannibal finit par répondre, ses mots étaient durs et clairs comme de la glace. « Vous avez trahi ma confiance de la manière la plus vile. »

Bedelia lutta pour réduire au silence la voix dans sa tête qui répétait la même phrase, avec un rythme constant… _Il va te tuer… Il va te tuer…_

Elle réussit à préserver autant de sang-froid que possible, et mit un calme parfait dans sa réponse. « J'espère sincèrement que 'trahison' est un mot trop fort pour décrire ce que j'ai fait. »

Les yeux du docteur épinglèrent la femme avec leur intensité choquante. « Vous avez essayé de le voler. »

Le docteur Du Maurier oublia momentanément les circonstances, et prononça, avec une incompréhension totale, « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Mon Will. Vous avez essayé de le séduire. » Le rythme lent et sinistrement calme des mots du docteur Lecter était plus effrayant qu'une rage folle. « Vous lui avez envoyé des cadeaux et des lettres pour le faire vôtre. »

Les yeux de Bedelia s'écarquillèrent. « Attendez un instant. Vous pensez que je… »

« J'ai lu quelques passages de vos conversations passées. Vous flirtiez avec lui. »

« Non, c'est un malentendu. »

« _Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ? »_ cita Hannibal d'un de ses anciens messages, avec une froideur menaçante qui gelait son ton. « Est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen d'interpréter ça ? Ou quand vous lui avez écrit que vous vouliez qu'il fantasme sur un baiser entre vous ?! »

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi expliquer… »

Hannibal lança l'iPad contre le mur, avec une force immense. L'appareil électronique se brisa en petites pièces et en éclats de l'écran et atterrit sur le sol, avec un bruit cliquetant et fort. Bedelia se dépêcha de faire un pas en direction de la porte.

L'instant d'après, le docteur Lecter était déjà devant elle, l'attrapant par le cou et la plaquant contre le mur, avec tant de force que le docteur Du Maurier ne pouvait plus respirer. Hannibal prononça en un grondement, « Pendant que vous me parliez pour que je reconnaisse mes sentiments pour lui, vous m'avez secrètement volé mes idées. Vous avez essayé de gagner son attention et de le charmer… Utilisé mes cadeaux pour vous rapprocher de lui ! Mes idées… pour l'attirer. La sculpture de saphirs que je vous ai montrée dans la vitrine d'une boutique… La boîte en bois sculptée que j'ai cherchée avec tant de soin… Et la carte postale que j'ai passé tant de nuits blanches à choisir… Mes propres idées pour l'admirer… » Les mots du docteur Lecter s'effacèrent en un murmure inintelligible de colère douloureuse.

Bedelia essaya de protester, mais sa trachée était à moitié écrasée par le bras fort tendu contre elle. Elle lutta pour secoua la tête, mais même ce geste s'avérait être impossible à cause de son souffle court et de la douleur due à la pression qui s'accentuait.

Hannibal rassembla assez de force mentale pour continuer, avec des mots composés, « Et il n'a pas arrêté de vous parler. Il a accepté vos tentatives flagrantes et effrontées de séduction ! »

Pendant une seconde, la force de sa prise se desserra du cou de Bedelia à cause son agitation mal réprimée, et ce temps bref fut suffisant pour qu'elle prononce rapidement, « Non, ce n'était pas lui, écoutez-moi… »

Mais Hannibal n'attendit pas la seconde moitié de la réponse. « Et je pensais que vous vouliez m'aider, » dit-il avec une amertume croissante, « pendant que vous me trompiez avec Will… Pendant qu'il me trompait avec vous ! »

« S'il vous plaît, ce n'était pas Will ! Je ne lui parlais pas… S'il vous plaît… »

« Vous allez payer pour ça, tous les deux ! » Le docteur Lecter la projeta à terre. Bedelia entendit un bruit sourd et terrifiant lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le sol.

Et puis Hannibal prit sa valise et quitta la pièce avec des pas rapides. La porte se ferma derrière lui avec un claquement dur.

Le docteur Du Maurier s'effondra sur le sol, la respiration sifflante.

* * *

Quand Hannibal fut seul, passant dans les couloirs de leur hôtel et partant par la porte de derrière, le masque de colère et de douleur disparut rapidement de ses traits. Un sourire faible mais satisfait devint visible aux coins de sa bouche.

Il fit un signe vif à un taxi, et ordonna au conducteur de l'emmener à l'aéroport.

* * *

Bedelia parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds au bout de la troisième tentative. Des salves de douleur irradiaient dans ses rotules, mais elle n'en prit pas compte. Elle trébucha hors de la pièce et vérifia le couloir. Il n'y avait personne ; Hannibal était déjà parti.

 _Qu'ai-je fait_? La question se rua dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'Hannibal avait en tête, mais une chose était certaine : ce n'était rien de bon. Il avait très certainement prévu de blesser Will, ou de la blesser elle d'une manière ou d'une autre pour venger son jeu secret.

Après quelques tentatives vaines pour ajuster ses bas de nylon déchirés, elle boitilla dans les escaliers et se rua à la réception. « Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il y a une connexion internet sur cet ordinateur, derrière votre bureau ? » haleta-t-elle en continuant à masser son cou, là où Hannibal l'avait tenue.

Le réceptionniste hocha la tête, incertain, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'elle pouvait utiliser l'ordinateur si c'était vraiment urgent, alors le docteur Du Maurier passa vite derrière le comptoir.

Elle s'assit, mais quand elle essaya de s'identifier sur son compte d'International Love, elle ne le put pas. Elle entra son nom d'utilisateur et son mot de passe, mais le site lui affichait un message 'échec de connexion' encore et encore. Elle comprit que le docteur Lecter devait avoir changé son mot de passe ou supprimé son compte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus communiquer de cette façon.

Pendant un instant, elle envisagea la possibilité de s'échapper aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, de tout laisser derrière elle et d'essayer de se cacher dans une des villes les plus peuplées du monde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Mais elle repoussa rapidement cette idée.

Elle décida qu'il était grand temps de faire ça vraiment bien et d'affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

* * *

Will avait beaucoup bu après la fuite d'Hannibal, mais pas autant qu'à cet instant. Il posa trois bouteilles de vodka sur sa table basse, et commença simplement à boire shot sur shot. Un de la première bouteille, un autre de la deuxième, un autre de la troisième, et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement perdu le compte.

Après un moment, il n'avait plus aucune idée de combien il en avait bu ; il oublia tout, et les pensées claires finirent par tomber en morceaux dans sa tête. Le monde se fondit dans des ténèbres sans formes.

Et la seule chose qu'il espérait était de ne jamais se réveiller.

* * *

Jack Crawford passa la journée à se noyer dans de la paperasserie après une intervention infructueuse organisée par le FBI, qui s'était soldée par la mort des victimes enlevées. C'était assez déprimant et décevant, et les agents de l'Unité des Affaires Internes du FBI, qui enquêtaient sur sa possible responsabilité dans cette fin dévastatrice, n'amélioraient pas non plus son humeur.

De plus, le FBI avait reçu un appel anonyme d'une femme – depuis un portable prépayé, en Europe – qui disait que la vie de Will pourrait être en danger, qu'Hannibal pourrait vouloir essayer de le blesser. Alors, toutes les deux heures environ, Jack écoutait le bref rapport de la patrouille qu'il avait envoyée protéger la maison de Will. Jusqu'ici, il n'y avait rien eu de suspect, mais ça n'apaisait pas son inquiétude.

Et le lendemain après-midi, un officier du bureau de la gestion des visiteurs l'appela.

« Dans la zone des visiteurs, il y a une femme qui veut vous parler. Elle dit que c'est urgent. »

Jack commença à se demander s'il attendait une visite officielle, mais il ne put en citer une. Il donna un ordre fatigué, « Dites à une secrétaire de s'en occuper. »

« Elle veut vous parler en personne. »

Un froncement peu coopératif apparu sur le front de Crawford. « Je n'ai le temps pour personne, là. Demandez-lui de remplir le formulaire de demande obligatoire et de revenir après avoir pris rendez-vous. »

« Elle dit que c'est très important. »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il avait quelques minutes avant le déjeuner et encore deux estimations de risque à évaluer. Il lança toutefois une dernière question impatiente, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? »

« Que son nom est Caroline. »

* * *

Will fut réveillé par de l'air froid qui faisait frissonner sa nuque. Au début, il ramena la couverture sur ses épaules et essaya de poursuivre son sommeil trouble et alcoolisé. Mais le toucher glaçant du vent froid continuait de le garder éveillé.

Il laissa échapper un grondement mécontent, et se tourna pour voir la source de ce changement énervant de température. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte.

 _Quoi ?!_ Will s'assit, clignant les yeux pour essayer de chasser la brume de l'ivresse. Est-ce qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte ? Mais quand ? Et comment ? Elle était clairement fermée à clef quand il avait perdu connaissance.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur son front, crispé, pour essayer d'apaiser la douleur de sa gueule de bois qui lui déchirait les tempes. Était-il possible qu'il ait oublié de fermer la porte ?

 _Non… Non…_

Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Où étaient ses chiens, par exemple ?

Il prononça le nom de ses chiens, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait après son sommeil ivre, et attendit le bruit familier des griffes trottinant sur le sol, annonçant l'arrivée de la meute. Mais il n'y eut pas de bruit. Rien. Un silence complet.

 _D'accord, ils ont dû trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dehors, alors._

Se tenant fermement au bras du canapé, Will parvint à se lever, puis il vacilla vers la porte ouverte en criant une nouvelle fois les noms de ses chiens.

Cette fois, il entendit un aboiement étouffé et distant venant de l'extérieur, alors il se tourna vers la direction d'où le son était arrivé. Le perron était vide, mais il aperçut une voiture de patrouille, non loin de lui. Elle était garée là depuis un jour déjà, et Will savait que le FBI l'avait envoyée, pour une raison inconnue, pour garder un œil sur lui. Avant de perdre connaissance, il avait vu par la fenêtre deux officiers de police qui sirotaient un café à côté de leur véhicule, mais il n'y avait plus signe d'eux. La voiture était vide.

Et alors que Will continuait à regarder autour de lui, il remarqua un autre véhicule, de l'autre côté. Un van gris garé près de sa maison. Un léger gémissement arriva de la direction de ce camion. _Winston…_

Le rythme des pas de Will s'accéléra, et il se rua vers le van. Il en fit le tour avec une hâte étourdie et confuse. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir ses chiens, même s'il entendait encore le gémissement mécontent de Winston. _Où sont-ils ?_

Will alla vers le côté du véhicule. La porte arrière n'était pas bien fermée, et, après un instant d'hésitation, il l'ouvrit.

La vue qui l'accueillit le fit s'immobiliser de stupéfaction.

Ses chiens étaient là, dans le coffre du camion, dans des caisses pour chiens, enfermés, placés en ordre, chacun dans une boîte appropriée à sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce… » Will frotta son front et essaya de se concentrer. Avait-il réussi à boire tant qu'il avait ruiné sa santé mentale et qu'il avait des hallucinations étranges ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à ses chiens ?

Il y avait même un paquet de nourriture pour chien, derrière les boîtes. Alors qu'il continuait à regarder les bagages qui remplissaient l'espace entre les boîtes, il reconnut ses propres affaires placées à l'arrière du véhicule. Tout son set de pêche était emballé et attaché nettement pour le transport.

Et soudainement, il entendit des bruits de pas.

Will se tourna dans un tourbillon risqué, et quand il vit qui arrivait de la direction de sa maison, son cœur fit un bond.

Hannibal Lecter avançait vers le camion avec des pas calmes et réguliers. Il portait un long manteau noir et une écharpe bordeaux. Et il tenait une petite cage pour chien dans ses bras. La boîte contenait le fox terrier de Will, qui regardait maintenant son maître avec colère, comme s'il l'accusait d'avoir laissé cette capture odieuse se produire.

* * *

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**NdT :** Et voilà la fin de cette traduction ! Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi cette histoire, j'espère que la fin vous plaira autant que le reste :) J'espère aussi n'avoir pas laissé trop de fautes ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Retour**

 **.**

Le docteur Du Maurier sentit son pouls s'accélérer imperceptiblement tandis qu'elle était escortée jusqu'au bureau de Crawford. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui allait lui arriver, mais elle essayait de se préparer à tout ce que Crawford aurait en magasin pour elle. En fait, elle s'attendait à ce que Crawford demande à quelqu'un de la menotter sur-le-champ et de l'emmener en salle d'interrogatoire, et à ce qu'elle passe le reste de la journée à être interrogée et contre-interrogée. Mais avant qu'elle ne soit laissée seule avec Jack Crawford dans son bureau, l'agent du FBI ne donna aucun ordre à ses subordonnés de l'enchaîner. Il commença à organiser ses papiers sur le bureau.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, docteur, » lui dit-il sans la regarder.

Ce n'était pas le début auquel Bedelia s'était attendu après s'être annoncée comme étant Caroline, mais elle essaya de ne pas laisser ce développement la décontenancer.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle s'arrêta, croyant que l'homme allait immédiatement réagir et dire quelque chose, mais Crawford attendit en silence qu'elle continue à parler.

« C'est à propos d'Hannibal, » continua-t-elle. « Je pense avoir fait une erreur, et maintenant il veut se venger. » Elle s'arrêta à nouveau en attendant une réponse, une avalanche de questions, mais rien. Le silence.

Le docteur du Maurier reprit, « J'ai besoin de votre aide pour l'arrêter. Je crois qu'il veut me blesser… et blesser aussi Will Graham. »

Crawford semblait plutôt occupé à organiser les piles de documents sur son bureau. « Certainement, ça doit être empêché, » répondit-il avec un peu de retard, gardant ses yeux sur les papiers.

« La vie de Will pourrait être en danger. »

« Après votre appel, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un veiller sur lui. » Jack se tourna vers le téléphone sur son bureau, et composa un numéro. Il donna à un de ses subordonnés l'ordre rapide de vérifier la voiture de patrouille près de la maison de Will. Il n'avait toujours pas regardé la femme assise en face de lui.

Le docteur Du Maurier trouvait la situation de plus en plus étrange. Cependant, elle essaya de continuer comme elle l'avait prévu. « Je suis prêt à vous donner toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin pour l'enquête. Et je comprends que vous ayez besoin d'examiner mon implication dans l'affaire. »

« Ah, oui, la procédure. Quelqu'un va recueillir votre témoignage. »

Et ce fut tout ce que dit Jack. Le silence, à nouveau.

Bedelia commençait à trouver l'atmosphère trop tendue pour n'être pas embarrassante. Elle essaya de continuer en restant imperturbable, « Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis en effet prête à vous aider à attraper Hannibal, et que ce n'est en aucune façon un piège... »

Elle arrêta de parler en voyant Crawford retourner à son rangement de documents. Elle était forcée de remarquer que l'homme toujours si déterminé et droit au but était suspicieusement silencieux et qu'il évitait définitivement son regard.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Agent Crawford ? »

Quelque chose de visiblement gênant et précipité apparut dans les mouvements mécaniques de l'Agent du FBI pour ranger ses documents. Sa réponse fut contrainte, « Non, rien. Continuez, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Bedelia pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

« Mais vous semblez être mal à l'aise, » insista-t-elle.

« C'est… c'est juste le dernier message que vous avez écrit. » Crawford s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas que ça me pose un problème, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir maintenant. Je n'ai pas été dans une telle situation depuis vingt ans ; je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que je dois en penser. »

Bedelia essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait écrit en dernier. Peut-être quelque chose sur le jour où la méthode qu'ils choisiraient pour l'appel vidéo ? Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui avait pu causer cette réponse étrange.

« C'est probable qu'il y ait une sorte de malentendu, » essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

« C'est probable. » Le ton de Crawford était tout sauf convainquant.

« Je ne pense pas avoir écrit dans mon dernier message quelque chose qui pourrait provoquer cette gêne. »

« Je n'utiliserais pas le mot _gêne._ Au contraire. Je… euh... » L'expression ouvertement gênée s'intensifia sur le visage de Crawford. « Très bien, revenons au sujet d'Hannibal ; ça devrait être notre priorité. Comment avez-vous l'intention d'aider le FBI, docteur ? »

« Je suppose que je le connais mieux que quiconque. Je serais capable de prédire où il va aller, » répondit brièvement Bedelia, puis elle décida de ne pas laisser Crawford abandonner le sujet précédent, alors elle y revint. « Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dire ce qui a rendu mon dernier message différent d'à l'ordinaire ? »

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'était un peu… surprenant ? »

« Je ne pense pas avoir écrit quoi que ce soit de surprenant. »

Quand Bedelia vit la façon dont Crawford se mit soudainement à la fixer après avoir entendu sa réponse, elle sut qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange qui se tramait. Elle demanda, « Pourriez-vous me montrer le message en question, s'il vous plaît ? »

L'agent du FBI se pencha vers le tiroir de son bureau, et sortit son palmtop. Il le posa sur la table sans un mot, l'alluma, chercha un lien, puis le tourna vers elle pour que le docteur Du Maurier puisse lire la conversation que 'Caroline' et 'Will' avaient eue sur International Love. Elle remarqua qu'après les brefs messages qu'elle avait envoyés à 'Will', il y en avait un dernier, plus long et bien plus détaillé, envoyé par Caroline132 bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas écrit.

Avec une surprise croissante, elle commença à lire le message.

 _« Cher Agent Crawford,_

 _Je me dois de m'excuser. Oui, je sais que c'était vous qui utilisiez les données de Will pour lui créer un profil. Quand j'ai vu le lien pour la première fois, j'ai suspecté qu'un agent du FBI ou qu'un groupe d'Agents l'avait fait, puisque j'étais sûre dès le départ que ce n'était pas Will. Ma supposition initiale était déjà sur vous, bien que j'aie eu besoin de temps avant d'en être sûre._

 _J'ai utilisé les premiers messages pour vérifier si je parlais à une seule personne ou à plusieurs agents. Et puis j'ai fini par conclure, de la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez réussi à trouver l'information sur la couleur du cadeau que j'ai envoyé à Will, que j'avais raison et que vous étiez celui à qui je parlais. Je ne pense pas que Will aurait révélé la nature de ce cadeau avec autant de retard – mais assez rapidement – à qui que ce soit._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas été entièrement honnête avec vous ; j'essaie de me rattraper, maintenant. Je vous ai laissé croire que vous parliez à Hannibal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, vous parliez bien avec la femme sur la photo. Et je ne vous mentais pas quand je vous ai dit que vous me connaissiez en personne. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, vous vouliez m'utiliser pour vous rapprocher d'Hannibal. Et je pense que vous savez maintenant qui je suis._

 _Il est temps pour moi de clarifier toute cette histoire. Après ce qui s'est passé pendant l'appel vidéo, j'ai choisi d'abandonner mon plan. À la base, je voulais créer une situation où Hannibal et Will pourraient trouver un moyen de passer outre les limites qui les séparent ainsi que leur solitude enracinée, avec l'aide de leur amour véritable. Je voulais les aider, mais j'ai dû constater avec peine que mon plan n'a conduit qu'à la souffrance des deux partis impliqués, et donc je ne veux plus continuer. Je vais supprimer mon profil d'International Love, et c'est le dernier message que je vous envoie._

 _Mais avant de terminer, laissez-moi ajouter quelque chose de personnel dans mon message. J'ai toujours trouvé votre intelligence et votre charisme attirants. Et, comme vous pouvez le voir maintenant, je savais depuis le début que je vous parlais à vous, en ligne. Et je dois admettre, j'ai apprécié parler avec vous plus qu'avec tous les autres hommes que j'ai rencontré sur ce site. J'y réfléchis depuis quelque temps, et je pense que développer notre relation à un niveau plus intense serait une idée des plus agréables._

 _Voulez-vous essayer, avec moi ?_

 _Je comprends que cela peut sembler trop soudain, presque comme imposé à vous, alors vous pouvez prendre autant de temps pour répondre que vous le voulez. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que vous m'intéressez beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me répondre maintenant ; je vous rendrai bientôt visite, et vous pourrez me dire votre réponse en personne._

 _Meilleurs vœux,_

' _Caroline'_

 _PS : je ne veux pas vous presser à dire oui, mais je dois mentionner que j'ai adoré voir à quel point vous pouvez être dominateur en privé, avec votre style autoritaire. »_

Bedelia regarda le message pendant quelques longues secondes silencieuses.

« Ce n'est… ce n'est pas… » Elle dut déglutir avant de continuer à parler. « Je n'ai pas écrit ça. »

Crawford croisa les bras en se détournant de l'écran. « Je l'avais deviné, à votre réaction. »

« C'était Hannibal, » dit-elle, la voix toujours faible.

« Pourquoi ? »

Maintenant, c'était au tour du docteur Du Maurier de détourner le regard. Elle n'avait pas rougi depuis ses treize ans, mais elle sentait à présent une chaleur suspecte ramper sur ses joues.

Malgré la situation gênante, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Will n'était toujours pas sûr de savoir ce qui se passait, mais voir le docteur Lecter eut un tel effet sur lui qu'il ne put plus se préoccuper des réponses.

Hannibal plaça le dernier chien dans le camion, à côté des autres, avec une détermination calme, mais quand il se retourna vers Will, le léger miroitement dans ses yeux sombres et la tension de ses muscles faciaux lui révélèrent que son état émotionnel était intérieurement loin de la froideur paisible qu'il affectait.

Les mains de Will commencèrent à trembler d'un frisson presque douloureux. C'était comme si de la glace liquide circulait dans ses veines à la place de son sang, ses membres devenant si froids en un éclair. Il voulait dire quelque chose, formuler une phrase normale, comme une question pour savoir ce qu'Hannibal foutait avec son set de pêche ou ses chiens, mais la seule chose qu'il put émettre fut un son bref et guttural.

Et puis ses genoux déclarèrent forfait face au choc émotionnel et la quantité bien trop grande de vodka qu'il avait consommée. Il perdit l'équilibre, et son corps fut près de s'effondrer au sol.

Mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol rocheux et irrégulier, il se surprit à se trouver dans les bras forts d'Hannibal. Son front était pressé contre le cou du docteur, et ses mains tremblantes s'agrippèrent au manteau de son aîné avec une force aveugle.

Il était là… Vraiment là… Will ne pouvait toujours pas y croire, même s'il pouvait le sentir maintenant dans toute son intensité. Il pouvait même sentir la chaleur du corps du docteur Lecter à travers les nombreuses couches de tissu.

Et juste quand il pensa que c'était la tempête de sensations la plus absurde qu'il pouvait supporter, Hannibal commença à le sentir de près.

Will réalisa avec un frémissement consterné qui courut sur toute son épine dorsale qu'il devait empester l'alcool et la négligence.

Ils se tenaient là, derrière le camion, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, serré dans une étreinte maintenant inutile mais douloureusement déterminée… Et Hannibal sentait lentement, méticuleusement le cou de Will, puis ses cheveux, puis sa joue barbue, puis le devant de sa veste, puis sa bouche.

Après avoir fini l'examen minutieux de l'odeur de Will, Hannibal glissa une main entre leurs corps, sous le pull du jeune homme, et posa sa paume sur la cicatrice, sur son ventre. Will laissa échapper un grondement involontaire en sentant les doigts froids qui se pressaient sur sa peau, à travers son tee-shirt.

« Elle est plus large que je le pensais, » murmura le docteur dans les boucles des cheveux de Will.

« Ils l'ont ouverte plus pendant l'opération, » répondit Will dans ses halètements rapides. Il se rapprocha encore de l'autre homme. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire, s'il voulait repousser la main d'Hannibal ou s'il voulait que le toucher s'intensifie.

Hannibal glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt, et fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur la surface nue du tissu cicatriciel.

Will réalisa qu'il caressait doucement les muscles du dos du docteur depuis un certain temps, même si c'était inconscient.

« Je vous déteste pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait, » murmura Will contre le manteau du docteur Lecter.

Les doigts d'Hannibal ne s'arrêtèrent pas ; ils commencèrent à explorer les moindres détails de la cicatrice avec des gestes lents et précis.

« Je vous déteste aussi pour ce que vous m'avez fait. » La réponse du docteur était réservée, calme, et cependant amère.

Tout le corps de Will trembla d'un effort émotionnel, et il enfouit plus profondément son visage dans le col du manteau du docteur en répondant, « Je devrais essayer de vous tuer sur-le-champ. »

Hannibal bougea doucement ses doigts, mais avec fermeté, découvrant les petites courbes de la chair tourmentée de la cicatrice. « Je devrais essayer de vous tuer aussi. »

« J'utiliserais la méthode la plus douloureuse possible… » ajouta Will, sa voix étouffée par l'écharpe du docteur.

« Je choisirais la façon la plus insoutenable… » répondit Hannibal en donnant une dernière caresse tendre sur la cicatrice de Will avec le bout de ses doigts, puis il sortit sa main de sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme pour pouvoir l'enlacer avec ses deux bras. « Vous torturer… »

Will inspira profondément, puis leva les yeux pour regarder le docteur Lecter avec des yeux troubles et instables, pris dans la contemplation des hautes pommettes du docteur, de sa peau pâle et de chaque ligne familière de son expression sereine.

Il dit, dans un soupir brisé, « Je vous méprise plus que tout. »

Et puis il posa sa bouche sur les lèvres de l'autre homme, laissant ce qui les entourait s'effacer dans les ombres de ses rêves récurrents.

* * *

Hannibal se figea sous la surprise en sentant le baiser de Will sur ses lèvres. Il était prêt à faire face à beaucoup de réactions et d'impacts mentaux et complexes, mais il n'était définitivement pas prêt à ce que Will l'embrasse.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen rationnel de le décrire. Il sentait une pression humide et déplaisante sur ses lèvres et le goût d'un alcool bon marché. Il aurait dû reculer, éprouver de la répulsion, mais il se sentait complètement différent à la place…

Il aurait donné tous les mois passés dans des hôtels cinq étoiles, à manger les repas les plus exquis, à visiter de magnifiques paysages et à voir des villes fantastiques… pour une seule seconde de ce toucher à l'odeur d'alcool, collant et piquant sur sa bouche.

« Will… » Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais son esprit semblait avoir dérivé vers un autre état. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout devenait sans forme et insaisissable quand la bouche de Will caressait la sienne.

L'instant d'après, il choisit de ne plus contempler. Il pressa ses doigts sur la nuque de Will, et força le jeune homme, avec une force soudaine, à approfondir le baiser. Leurs dents s'effleuraient, un souffle chaud emplissait sa bouche et il poussa avidement sa langue contre celle de Will. Il pouvait sentir le goût de la vodka mêlé à l'amertume des cachets et la nuance acide et aigre de la famine. Il pouvait littéralement goûter chaque heure de solitude et d'autodépréciation par laquelle était passé Will, et il lui semblait que par ce baiser déterminé et désespéré, Will pouvait aussi ressentir la douleur qu'avait dû endurer le docteur sans lui.

Le baiser en montrait trop, et Hannibal le savait, mais c'était trop tard pour y remédier. C'était un moment de joie étrange et crue.

Hannibal fut presque gêné des mots incontrôlés et instinctifs qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies une vie sans moi… Parce que je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde qui ne t'inclue pas. Je suis incapable de te laisser partir, en fin de compte, » prononça-t-il avec hâte. Après avoir dit ces mots, il vit que ça aurait été inutile d'essayer de préserver ce qui restait de son orgueil – il était déjà en ruine – alors il caressa à nouveau les lèvres de Will avec sa bouche, et termina sa confession, « Je sais que nous n'avons plus le temps, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir tout risquer pour toi, encore une fois. Je le veux toujours. »

« C'est trop tard. » La réponse de Will vint dans des syllabes basses et douloureuses. « C'est trop tard pour nous. »

« Je sais. »

Ils continuèrent les caresses rapides de leurs lèvres sans plus de paroles, se donnant l'un à l'autre des baisers doux.

Enfin, un des chiens devint las de voir les baisers imprévus et maladroits du couple, et laissa échapper un aboiement impatient.

Le son rauque brisa le sortilège lancé sur les deux hommes, et ils se séparèrent, la respiration chancelante. Will essuya de la salive de sa bouche.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il au docteur en se tournant vers l'arrière du camion avec une hâte nerveuse.

« J'ai tout préparé pour mon départ. »

Les yeux de Will s'assombrirent, bien qu'il ne semblât pas bouleversé. « Vous partez à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Hannibal entoura la taille de Will de son bras. « Cependant… » Et, doucement, mais avec une force impérative, il commença à pousser le jeune homme dans la direction du siège passager du van, « Quelqu'un, dont je tiens l'opinion en grande estime, a réussi à me convaincre de ne pas transformer mes sentiments en un hasard rationnel. Alors, cette fois – sans me préoccuper que ça soit trop tard ou non – je ne te laisse pas derrière. »

* * *

Fin

 **NdT** : N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ En tout cas, à bientôt pour d'autres traductions d'Hannigram ;D


End file.
